The Dungeon 2
by WitChan
Summary: The saga continues as Ash and Ursula have their way with Dawn and Johanna in the dungeon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Chapter 1

A week later...

In the dungeon, a naked Ursula sucked Dawn's nipple while Dawn moaned. Also, Ursula squeezed the other nipple. "Oh, Ursula... keep pleasuring those nipples for me..." Johanna moaned while pleasuring both her holes. "Ah... ah... Ursula... your tongue feels... so warm... on my... nipple... and your... fingers... oh, baby... squeeze it... harder..." Dawn said. Ursula squeezed the nipple harder.

"Ah...! That's it...! Oh, baby... you're the best..." Dawn said. A naked Ash finally entered the dungeon. The girls have waited for his arrival. "Great start." Ash said. He came closer to his sexy captive, Johanna. "How do you want to start this, baby?" Ash asked. "Licking my wet pussy sounds like a great start, my sweet prince." Johanna replied with her sexy suggestion. "Sounds good to me." Ash said.

Johanna laid flat on the floor and spread her legs for Ash. The prince got on his belly and moved closer to Johanna's wet pussy, licking it after reaching the sweet clitoris. "Ah...!" Johanna gasped. Then, she moaned again. "You gotta go deeper than that, my prince..." Johanna said. Ash put his whole mouth on Johanna's wet pussy. He worked his tongue deeply through the edges of the sweet clitoris.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Johanna moaned and moaned as Ash continued to work his tongue on the sweet clitoris. "Lick... that... wet pussy... good..." Johanna added. Meanwhile, Ursula continue her work on Dawn's sweet nipples. "Oh, god... oh, god... let go... please let go... you can... suck on... them later..." Dawn said. Ursula got off the nipples. Dawn gasped and gasped until she stopped.

She looked at Ursula with that sweet smile of hers. "Kiss me, Ursula." Dawn suggested. "As you wish, my beautiful captive." Ursula said. The girls got up and embraced a deep kiss. Then, they grabbed each others' asses along with their share of kiss. "Oh, baby... oh, baby... do this... all day... and night... if you.. have... to... oh, god... your tongue... it feels... so... hot... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... Ash..." Johanna went on and on with her beautiful moans.

Dawn and Ursula broke their share of kiss. Ursula laid down and spread her legs for Dawn. "Lick my sweet pussy, Dawn." Ursula requested. "As always, my princess." Dawn said. She slightly moved down. Then, she licked Ursula's wet pussy. Ursula moaned. "How about you lick it deeper for me?" Ursula said. Dawn went deeper on the sweet clit and licked it fast. Ursula's moan was slightly louder than before.

"Oh, Ash... Oh, Ash... Ash... Ash... can't take... it... anymore..." Johanna said. Ash got off that sweet clitoris of Johanna's, letting her gasp. Johanna stopped gasping after doing do. Both got up. Then, Johanna touched Ash's dick and slightly jerked it. "Give me a longer, forcible blowjob, sweetie." Johanna suggested. "Are you sure, my sexy slave?" Ash asked. "Yes, I'm sure. Now let me taste that big dick of yours." Johanna replied.

Johanna slowly kneeled down. Ash grabbed her head and made her suck his dick as Johanna requested. He went on and on and on until he finally stopped, which lasted thirty seconds. Johanna coughed with joy. After choking, she squeezed Ash's ass with her hands. "Turn around so I can lick your asshole." Johanna requested again. "Ok, Johanna." Ash said. He turned around and bent down.

Johanna spread the ass cheeks while moving closer to asshole. She licked it. Ash gasped. Then, he moaned as Johanna went on. She squeezed his balls with one of her hands while jerking his dick with her other hand. "Oh, Johanna... you're such a dirty girl... lick it deeper..." Ash said. Johanna went deeper on Ash's asshole. She worked on it smoothly, regardless of the taste.

"Oh, god... that's it... now squeeze my balls a bit harder..." Ash requested again. Johanna gave a bit of pressure on Ash's balls. "Ah...! Good girl...!" Ash yelled with happiness. "Now jerk my dick faster..." he requested more. Johanna went faster on Ash's dick. "Oh, shit... this feels so good... don't stop... please don't stop..." he continued.

"Oh, Dawn... Dawn... Dawn... oh, my beautiful... Dawn... I wanna... you... oh, god... to... stop... for now..." Ursula said. Dawn moved away from Ursula's pussy. Ursula gasped with joy until she stopped. "Oh, god... that was wonderful..." Ursula said. "Let's scissor together." she suggested. "Sounds great, Ursula." Dawn said. Both got on the floor and moved their pussies closer to each other. Then, they scissored each other's pussies.

"Ah...! Ah...! Hurry...! Make... me... cum...!" Ash said as he moaned louder than before. "AH...!" Ash screamed as finally orgasmed on the floor. Johanna got off Ash's private areas. She licked the sperm off the floor. Ash gasped and gasped until he stopped. He turned around and saw Johanna wiping his sperm off the floor with her tongue. "So delicious..." Johanna said.

She looked at Ash. "Let's make out." Johanna said. She and Ash embraced a kiss. Dawn and Ursula continued to scissor each other's pussies. Finally, they screamed together as they orgasmed. They gasped until they stopped. The two watched Ash and Johanna make out. "So fucking hot, man." Ursula said. "Agreed." Dawn said. Johanna and Ash kept going at it until they finally stopped.

"Oh, Johanna. That was one hell of a kiss." Ash said. "Same, my sweet prince." Johanna said. "I got a surprise for you and your daughter. I'll be back." Ash said. He got out of the dungeon. A few minutes later, he came back in with a key. He unlocked the lock off the girls' legs. "Oh, you two decided to let us free? We want to stay here." Johanna said. "Yeah, we want to stay here as long as we live." Dawn said.

"It's not about that, guys. I want you two to follow me and Ursula to the showers so we can wash together." Ash said. "Oh, thank you. Thank you." Dawn said. "For a moment, I thought you two would want us out of your castle." Johanna said. "We'd never do that, you know. Let's get going." Ursula said. Ash and Ursula went upstairs with Dawn and Johanna following them.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes later...

"Nice, isn't it?" Ash said as he, Ursula, Johanna, and Dawn took a step inside the bathroom. "It's beautiful, Ash." Johanna said. "I agree. It's way better than how our old bathroom looks." Dawn said. "Glad you guys like it. Anyway, let's begin showering, shall we?" Ash said.

Ash turned the shower on. Ursula, Johanna, and Dawn went inside it, before Ash could join. Ursula took one of the scrubbers along with a large bar of soap. She scrubbed Johanna's big breasts with both items, making them blush. "Oh, that tickles, baby." Johanna said. Dawn took the other scrubber and bar of soap. She scrubbed both on Ash's dick and balls. "You like that, baby?" Dawn asked smoothly. "Yes, my sexy blunette." Ash replied.

Ash rubbed Dawn's pussy in return. She moaned softly. "Oh, Ash. That feels so good. Keep going." Dawn said. With Dawn's sexy request, Ash continued on. Ursula rubbed Johanna's nice ass with the bar of soap while continuing to scrub Johanna's big breasts with the same scrubber. Johanna licked her lips slowly while moaning. "Oh, baby..." Johanna said.

She slowly moved her left hand closer to Ursula's ass and squeezed it. Then, she rubbed Ursula's big stomach. "Can't wait until you, Dawn, and I give birth to our children." Ursula said. "Me too, Ursula. Me too." Johanna said. Ursula moved the scrub down to Johanna's wet pussy and rubbed it. "Oh, Ursula..." Johanna said as she gasped. "Feels good, huh?" Ursula asked sweetly. "Yes. Yes it does." Johanna replied.

"Scrub me everywhere." Ash requested. "I will." Dawn said. Dawn scrubbed Ash's legs with both items. Then, she scrubbed his feet. "Do what Dawn is doing now, Ursula." Johanna said. "Sure thing, beautiful." Ursula said. The pink-haired princess used the bar of soap to rub Johanna's nice ass while using the scrubber to rub her stomach. Dawn reach towards Ash's ass with the soap and the stomach with the scrubber.

Ursula now rapidly scrubbed Johanna's legs with both items. Then, she went up and scrubbed Johanna's arms, hands, and after that, she took care of the woman's armpits. Meanwhile, Dawn took care of Ash's stomach and back with the scrubber while doing his neck, forehead, and face with the soap. Dawn began humming. Ursula took care of the remaining parts on Johanna's body: the stomach, face, forehead, and neck.

"Now it's my turn to do yours, my pretty." Ash said. He took the soap and scrubber from Dawn. Then, he scrubbed her big stomach with the scrubber while scrubbing her face with the soap. "Here's ya go, my blunette." Ursula said as she hand the items to Johanna. The blunette took the items from Ursula and began scrubbing the younger girl's pussy and ass.

Minutes later...

Dawn and Johanna followed Ash and Ursula to their room. After reaching to the room, the blunettes gasped. "Oh my god... this room... looks beautiful..." Johanna said. "Me likey..." Dawn said. The younger blunette went towards the bed and climbed on it. She laid flat on it. "Oh, god... this feels sooooooooo comfortable..." she added. "I know, right?" Ash said. Ash went closer to the bed and climbed on it. "Spread your legs for me, Dawn." Ash said. "Ok." Dawn said.

Dawn spread her legs for Ash. Then, Ash fucked the blunette without laying on her. Ursula touched Johanna's left hand and gently dragged her towards the bed. The girls climbed on the bed. Ursula gently pushed the older blunette to make her lay down. After that, she went closer to the woman's nice looking nipple and sucked on it. Johanna moaned with Ash and Dawn.

"Ah... ah... ah... that feels so good, Ursula..." Johanna said. Ursula looked at Johanna with those beautiful eyes of hers. She reach towards the other nipple and circled it. "Oh, god... oh, god... I love it... when my body... tingles... it feels... great..." Johanna continued on. Dawn screamed. "Ah...! Ah...! Go faster, baby...! Go faster...!" Dawn said. Ash went faster than before.

"You gotta... go... faster... than that...!" Dawn said. "Sorry about... that, Dawn..." Ash said. He got off Dawn and gently pulled her up. Then, he laid down before he could make Dawn lay on him. He fucked her again. This time, he went fast like a Ninjask using his ability, Speed Boost. "That's it, my sweet prince...! That's it...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! God...! Ash...! Ash...! Ash...!" Ooooh...!" Dawn kept screaming and screaming while getting fucked faster by Ash.

"Oh, baby... baby... now lick my... wet pussy..." Johanna said. Ursula got off the older woman, letting her gasp. After the gasping, Ursula laid flat on the bed. Johanna got atop of her mouth, letting the beautiful princess eat her out. "Ah... Ah... great start, baby..." Johanna said as she resumed moaning. She grabbed one of her big breasts and sucked the nipple while squeezing the other one.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Oh, god...! Let me... taste... your sperm... now...!" Dawn said. Ash got off Dawn. Both gasped before they stopped. Then, Dawn got up and gave Ash a blowjob, moving back and forth as fast as she can. "Ah... ah... I can feel it... oh, baby... I can feel it... ah..." Ash said while moaning. He screamed a bit as he finally orgasmed inside Dawn's mouth.

Dawn got off Ash's dick before she can swallow the sperm inside her mouth. "Delicious." Dawn said. She turned her attention to Ursula and Johanna. She crawled towards Ursula and spread her legs. Then, she went closer to Ursula's wet pussy and licked it while bending down. Ash went closer to Dawn's ass and licked her asshole.

Hours later...

At night, a sleepy Ash, Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna shared the same bed in the bedroom. Before that, the prince and princess toured Dawn and Johanna around the castle for the first time, including the kitchen. And speaking of the kitchen, the four ate dinner there. Right now, Ursula woke up. She looked at Johanna. Then, she shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Ugh..." Johanna said as she opened her eyes. She looked at Ursula. "What is it, Ursula? You want another go?" she asked. "Actually, no. Me and Ash forgot to remind you and Dawn that we'll walk around Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and here tomorrow." Ursula replied. "Oh, ok then. Love you." Johanna said. "Love you too, baby." Ursula said. The two went back to sleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day...

Ash, Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna took a walk around Sinnoh. It's been months since Johanna and Dawn took a walk around the region, right before they got captured. Johanna stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Can one of you buy some snacks for me? Johanna asked. "Sure, sweetie." Ursula replied. She went towards the other way to go to the store while Johanna followed her. "We'll wait right here." Ash said as he lay his arm on Dawn's shoulder, making her blush.

A few minutes later...

"We're back." Ursula said as she and Johanna went towards Ash and Dawn. Johanna was busy eating her snack while holding the rest. "Damn, Johanna. Are you that hungry?" Ash asked. "Yes." Johanna replied with her mouth full. "I see. Anyway, let's continue on." Ash said. He and the girls went north. Two boys, Barry and Lucas, appeared in the woods the group was heading to. They were happy to see Dawn again.

"Where have you been, Dawn? We've been worried." Lucas asked. "Yeah, it's been like months since we haven't seen you." Barry asked. "I was only hanging out with the prince, princess, and my mom. That's all." Dawn replied. "Ok. Just asking. Anyway, you want to come to Veilstone Village with us later on? Someone's performing a talent show there." Barry asked. "Sorry, guys. I won't make it there since I have important plans." Dawn replied.

"I see. We'll see you later." Barry said. "Take care, Dawn." Lucas said. The boys walked away. "Important plans, eh? I know what you mean by that." Ash said. He slapped Dawn's ass, making her blush again. "You can't do that in public, Ash. There are people surrounded." Ursula said. "Eh, I don't care. All I care about is making my precious Dawn happy. Isn't that right, Dawn?" Ash said. "Yes." Dawn said as the red roses from her cheeks remain.

The group resume their walk. Then, two girls, Misty and May head towards the group while skipping. They stopped skipping. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Dawn, prince Ash, princess Ursula, and Johanna." Misty said. "You guys doing well?" May asked. "Yes." Ash said. "I see. Where are you guys heading to?" May asked again. "We're just taking a walk around Sinnoh and after that, we're gonna do the same around Kanto, Jotho, and Hoenn." Ash replied.

"I won't recommend hanging around in Hoenn. Just a fair warning." Misty said. "Why? Is it still dangerous hanging around there?" Ash asked. "Sadly, yes. Yesterday, May and I nearly got killed by several people. We haven't done anything to them." Misty replied. "Yeah, we thought the non-stop violence in Hoenn didn't exist after staying away from it for several months." May said.

"Damn. I was hoping the violence would tone down there, but oh well. Let's just go to Kanto and Jotho after we explore here." Ash said. "No, Ash. We're still going." Ursula said. "Are you crazy, Ursula? It's not safe for anyone to explore there, especially if they're pregnant like you, Dawn, and Johanna." Ash said. "We have swords at home, remember?" Ursula reminded. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. We'll use them to protect us." Ash said. "Even if you carry weapons to protect yourself, it's not safe. But good luck anyway." Misty said. She and May head south.

A day later...

The foursome head directly towards Hoenn with swords on their hands. They stopped. "Oh, my..." Ash said as he and the girls saw several burnt buildings. "Goddamn..." Dawn said. "Let's keep going." Ursula said. The foursome went on and on. Minutes later, they saw a large castle spreading a lot of space. Two knights stood near the door, guarding it. "Hmm... let's go around the edge of the castle." Ash said.

The foursome went towards the edge of the castle without getting caught. "Hey." someone said, distracting the foursome. "Down here." the same person said. The foursome looked down and gasped, seeing two people held imprisonment inside a dungeon. "Get us the fuck out of here now." she said. Ash laid down and crawled near the bars while the girls kneeled down. "Who are you guys and how did you two wind up in the dungeon?" Ash asked the two nerds.

"I'm Bianca and this is Fennel. We're from a faraway country called Unova." Bianca replied while Fennel waved her hand. "The reason we got wind up in here is because the powerful looking knights in the castle caught us stealing gold and jewelry and stuff and the King and Queen imprisoned us in this shitty dungeon. They originally planned to kill us but they decide to piss us off like this. They said they'll kill us when they feel like it." Fennel explained.

"I see. How long have you two been in there?" Ash asked. "Two fucking years." Bianca replied. "Damn." Ash said. "Did the King and Queen harm you guys while being stuck here?" Johanna asked. "No, but their ugly, piece of shit daughter constantly tormented us almost everyday. God, I want to kill that ugly bitch so bad but I can't." Fennel replied. "There are a list of things I want to harm that spoiled, waste of sperm." Bianca said.

"Well, don't try to kill her. We'll get you two out of here as soon as possible. We promise." Johanna said. Ash, Ursula, and Dawn nod their heads. "Thank you. We truly appreciate it." Fennel said as she and Bianca smiled. "Just hang on before we come back here, ok? And by the way, who are the rulers in Unova?" Ash asked. "We're not sure but before we came here, Unova was an independent country after we killed the King, his princess, and their friend, a pretentious queen, which means people can do whatever the hell they want until a good replacement takes over." Fennel replied.

"Ah... you two killed a former king, his princess, and their friend." Ash said. "What did they do?" Dawn asked. "There's so much to explain but I'm gonna make it short anyway. They did everything so evil. Many civilians, including us, want to kill them badly. We took the offer to kill those fucks so we kill their guards with our swords before slicing them to death." Bianca replied.

"So that's why you two kill them." Dawn said. "And it felt great. Seriously, it did." Bianca said. "Many Unovians claimed it's the best day ever and they're right. Anyway, you guys gotta go. I can sense the knights coming down here any minute." Fennel said. "Ok. Oh, and before we leave, we want to know the Hoenn rulers' names, all three of them." Ursula said. "Ok. Their names are..." Bianca was getting ready to tell the foursome their names until she and Fennel hear footsteps. "Oh, shit. Here they come. Go. Go." Bianca said.

"Ok. We'll come back here. We promise." Ash said. He and the girls quickly got up and walked away. In the dungeon, Bianca and Fennel turned around when the door opened. The knights went closer to the girls gave them a plate of food. The girls frowned. "You're giving us this shit again?!" Bianca yelled. "We already told you fuckers not to give us this nasty shit!" Fennel yelled too. "Sorry, girls. Princess' orders." one of the knights said.

The knights head upstairs and closed the door. Bianca aggressively threw her plate at the door. "God, I hate that bitch!" Bianca yelled again. "Don't worry, Bianca. After we escape here, we'll search for that little shit and kill her." Fennel said. Outside, the foursome continued to walk their way out of the region until a woman with a blue dress and pink flowers on her head came towards them.

"Stop." the woman said. "Who are you guys?" she asked. "I'm Prince Ash from Kanto and this is my wife, Princess Ursula from Sinnoh, and our friends, Dawn and Johanna from Sinnoh." Ash replied. "Whatever. I'm Princess Phoebe from here, the region that I OWN with my parents." Phoebe said. "So you're the princess..." Ash said. "Yeah, I am. Anyway, follow me to my castle. I'd like you guys to meet parents." Phoebe said.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry." Ash said. "Yeah, we'll meet them later." Ursula said. "FOLlOW ME OR ELSE!" Phoebe yelled. "Ok, ok. Jesus christ..." Ash said. Phoebe head towards the castle with Ash and the girls followed her. After making it to the castle door, Phoebe opened the door, letting the foursome and herself in. She closed it from behind. Inside the castle, it looked beautiful but a lot of tough looking knights walked around, making the foursome nervous.

"Don't mind them. I'm making them see my parents." Phoebe said. She continued her way towards the castle while the group followed her. Finally, she made it to her parents' door. She opened it. Seeing tons of weapons on the wall along with the King and Queen sitting on their chairs, the foursome looked nervous. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Phoebe said with a smile. "New friends to play with huh? That's nice." the Queen said. "They're not my friends, mom." Phoebe said. "Who are they then, Phoebe?" the King asked.

"Mom. Dad. This is "Prince" Ash from Kanto, his wife "Princess" Ursula from Sinnoh, and their two friends, Johanna and Dawn from Sinnoh." Phoebe replied. "Nice to meet you all." the King said. He and his wife got up, making the foursome more nervous. "I'm King Drake and this is Queen Glacia." Drake said. Ash looked at Phoebe. "Now we can leave. See ya." Ash said. "What's the rush? Don't you guys wanna chat with us?" Glacia asked.

"We'd love to but we gotta go immediately." Ash replied. "Well... ok then. And by the way, what's with the swords?" Glacia asked. "We're using them to protect ourselves from the crazy cilvians here in Hoenn. We've learned that they're dangerous." Ash replied. "Can't say I blame you all. The civilians here have caused a lot of ruckus lately. But anyway, take care." Glacia said. "You guys take care too." Ash said.

Phoebe, along with Ash, Johanna, Dawn, and Ursula got out of the room. A man with a red mohawk appeared while holding a plate with good-looking food. "Hmm... I thought they ate breakfast a few hours ago." Phoebe said. She looked at the group. "Guys, this is Sidney, our butler." she added. The group went on to get out of the castle. Once so, Phoebe reentered the castle while Ash and co. quickly ran away.

"Man, I got nervous in there." Ash said. "Yeah, me too. I freaking peed my panties for christ sake." Dawn said. "At least we didn't get killed or being imprisoned in the dungeon." Johanna said. "And the way Drake and Glacia keeping tons of weapons in their room... ugh... so scary..." Ursula said. "Remember, guys. We gotta infiltrate the dungeon to save Bianca and Fennel, which is gonna be hard as fuck... ugh..." Ash said.

A day later...

"We're finally in Kanto." Ash said as he and co. finally made it to Kanto. The civilians in the same area went on the ground and repeatedly moved their arms up and down. "All hail, Prince Ash." the civilians said. "It looks like they miss you so much." Ursula said. "It's only been a few months since I last visit here but yeah, I miss them too. Anyway, let's visit my mom, Queen Delia. I hope she find the right person to tag with." Ash said.

Minutes later...

"I'm here with Ursula and a couple of my friends, mom." Ash said after he and co entered the castle. "Glad you're here, Ash. I want you guys to meet my partner." Delia said. She came downstairs with her partner. Ash smiled, seeing his mom and a woman holding each other's shoulders. The girls smiled too. "Guys, this is my partner, Jane (Hunter J)." Delia said. She gave Jane a kiss, making the silver-haired woman and herself blush. "Jane, this is my son, Ash, and his wife, Ursula." she added.

"Nice to meet you two." Jane said. "Mom, Jane, this is Dawn and Johanna, our friends in Sinnoh. Anyway, it's nice meet you and your partner, Jane. I hope you two get married." Ash said. "We will in several weeks." Delia said. "You and Ursula should bring Dawn and Johanna at the wedding along with more people in Sinnoh." Jane said. "Not to worry about that, Jane. We'll drag them at the wedding." Ash said. "We gotta go. We'll see you two lovebirds later." Ursula said. "Ok then. Let's go, Jane." Delia said. "I'm right with you, baby." Jane said. The two head back upstairs. "They look cute together, aren't they?" Ash asked. "Agreed." the girls replied in unison.

Minutes later...

"Hi, guys. Didn't expect to see you here." Ash said as he was talking to the two lesbian Queens, Lorelei and Clair, here in Jotho. "It's been a while since we last saw you and Ursula, Ash." Clair said. "I know. Anyway, I'd like you two to meet Dawn and Johanna, our friends, in Sinnoh." Ash said. "Hi there." the blunettes said in unison. "When did you guys first met?" Lorelei asked. "Months ago." Ursula replied.

"Ok. That's all I want to know. We'll see you guys later. We gotta go." Lorelei said. "Where are you two going?" Ash asked. "We're going back to the castle to eat lunch. We'll chat later if we can." Lorelei replied. "Ok, guys. See ya later." Ash said. He and co. left while Lorelei and Clair head towards another direction.

A day later...

"Ah... it's great to come back here in this beautiful castle." Ash said. "Agreed." Ursula said. "Anyway, you guys wanna have sex for the rest of the day after we eat?" she asked. "Yes." Ash, Johanna, and Dawn replied in unison. "Good. Let's go to the kitchen and eat." Ursula said. The gang head towards the kitchen.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few hours later...

After eating a healthy dinner, Ash and the girls headed their way inside the dungeon. Once inside, the foursome removed their clothes. Ash laid down and slightly spread his legs. Johanna slowly went down and put her mouth on Ash's dick. She sucked it by going up and down on Ash's dick. Also, she had her nice ass up in the air. Ursula grabbed Johanna's ass and licked her wet pussy. Dawn was able to lick Ursula's pussy after she spread the woman's legs and went under it.

"Ah... Ah... Johanna... you're so good at this..." Ash said. Johanna looked the the young prince with those cute, sprakled eyes of hers. "Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." Johanna moaned as she went on and on. She moved her fingers towards Ash's asshole and gently put them inside. Ash gasped. Johanna fingered it slowly. "Oh, Johanna... you're such a dirty, yet sexy MILF..." Ash said.

Not only did she occupy Ash's dick and asshole, but his balls as well, squeezing it as she go. "Oh, god... oh, god... such splendid torture, Johanna... ah... ah... oh, Johanna..." Ash moaned and moaned. "Ah... ah... suck my dick faster..." Ash requested. Johanna sucked his dick faster. "Good girl... now finger my asshole faster..." Ash requested more. Johanna swiftly fingered Ash's asshole.

"Johanna... that feels so good... please squeeze my balls as hard as you can..." Ash requested. The hot MILF squeezed Ash's balls. "Ah...!" Ash gasped loudly. "Damn, Johanna... that's how you do it you dirty MILF... now you can let go of them..." he added. "Also, let go of my dick and asshole..." he added more. Johanna got off the young prince. Then, Ursula got off Johanna and got up with Dawn.

Ursula turned around and gave Dawn a deep kiss. They broke the hot kiss after lasting it for two minutes. Dawn laid back down. Ursula lifted Dawn's right leg and touched the blunette's wet pussy with hers. She scissored the wet pussy while holding the leg. Both moaned. Ash went closer to Dawn and turned around. He moved down and to make Dawn sucked his dick. Johanna quickly got herself closer to Ash and laid down. She spread her legs for him.

While managing to control his downward body, he licked Johanna's wet pussy after moving closer to it. Johanna moaned. "Lick that wet clit good, Ash..." Johanna said. Ash went deep on the wet clitores. Johanna moaned louder. "Oh, Ash... that tickles..." Johanna said. "You're enjoying... this a lot... Dawn...?" Ursula asked while she continued moaning. Dawn barely nodded her head.

"That's what... I like... to see..." Ursula said. She moved a bit faster on Dawn's wet clit. "Oh, Ash... oh, Ash... your... tongue feels... so fucking... great... man... oh, god... Ash... Ash... Ash... Ash... ah..." Johanna went on and on with her sweet moans. She grabbed her own nipples with her fingers from both her hands and squeezed them, only to arouse herself. "Oooh... I'm so... fucking horny... as fuck..." Johanna said.

The sex betweeen the four kept going and going until they all orgasmed. They got off each other. Johanna and Ursula gasped while Dawn swallowed the remaining sperm inside her mouth. Ursula and Johanna stopped gasping. Then, they went closer and gave each other a deep kiss. Ash and Dawn did the same.

A day later...

Ash and co. made their way towards the big castle in Hoenn. Ash had two swords on his hands instead of one. The group stopped as they saw the same knights guarding the entrance. "I gotta sneak in by getting rid of those guards, but how?" Ash said. "You can use some help, Ash." Dawn suggested. "You're right, Dawn, but who?" Ash said. He looked around to see who can help him sneak in. Then, he smiled. "Bingo." Ash said.

The young prince saw a group of kids, Flannery, Liza, Tate, and Wally, heading towards a messed up store. Ash quickly rush towards the group of kids. "Hey, guys. You wanna make some money?" Ash asked. "Sure." Liza replied. "What do you want us to do?" Flannery asked. "I want the four of you to get rid of the knights near that big castle over there." Ash replied as he pointed at the castle.

"We can do it. But first, give us your money." Flannery said. "Ok." Ash said. He pulled a ton of money out of his pocket and gave it to the group. "Thank you for money. We'll take care of the knights without a problem." Tate said. "Just watch and learn." Wally said. The kids put the money inside their money and grabbed a ton of small rocks nearby. Then, the kids head their way towards the knights and throw their rocks at them. "Stop that!" one of the knights yelled. The kids continue their assault on the knights.

"That's it!" the other knight yelled. "RUN!" the kids said. The knights went after the kids. Despite being great runners, they were unable to catch the kids since the kids were faster runners than they are. "That's what I'm talking about. Now it's time to infiltrate the castle." Ash said. "Good luck, Ash." Dawn said as Ash quickly entered the castle. The girls move towards the edge of the castle to see Fennel and Bianca again.

"Thank god." Ash was happy that he didn't see any knights. "MOM! DAD!" Phoebe yelled near Drake and Glacia's room, which made Ash jumped hard. She opened the door. "What is it, dear?" Glacia asked. "My pussy's dry again. I want to two to lick it." Phoebe replied. "Sure, Phoebe. Anything for you." Glacia said. "How dry is it?" Drake asked. "Very dry, daddy." Phoebe said. "Ugh... so much for having a big mouth..." Ash said.

Ash looked at the door from the right side of the living room. He opened one of them. After opening it, he quickly closed it after seeing two knights talking to each other. "Damn, I thought that was it..." Ash said. He went towards the other door and opened it. "Ah... a closet full of bathroom supplies..." Ash said. He closed the door and head towards the one he didn't check. He opened it.

"Oh, it's you, the butler." Ash said as he and Sidney looked at each other eye to eye. Moans suddenly emerged upstairs. It was Phoebe's. "What are you trying to do here?" Sidney asked. "I'm busting Fennel and Bianca out of here. That's all." Ash said. "I see. You'll need this if you want to set them free." Sidney said as he showed Ash a dungeon key. "Thanks, man. I thought I had to get one of one of the knights." Ash said.

"You're lucky that Queen Glacia and King Drake gave me one to serve Fennel and Bianca in the dungeon. Otherwise, you'll have to get one the hard way." Sidney said. "At least I didn't have to kill one of the knights to get one." Ash said. "Before I move on, let me say this. Why are you helping me?" Ash asked. "The reason I'm helping you is because I can't stand everything here, especially the King, the Queen, and their snotty daughter." Sidney replied.

"I see, but why are you here serving for them?" Ash asked. "I'm reason I'm here is because I needed money to support my family. I've served them for ten years since. My friends, Wallace and Steven, served for them also." Sidney replied. "What happened to your friends?" Ash asked again. "The King and Queen ordered the knights to kill them after telling the two that they quit and the knights did, god rest their souls." Sidney replied.

"Oh, man... that's terrible..." Ash said. "Tell me about it." Sidney said. "Now I can see why you hate Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe." Ash said. "It's not only that. After weeks of serving here for the first time, the snotty princess constantly tormented me, Wallace, and Steven for no reason. We tried to convince her parents about it but they didn't believe us. Also, they constantly mistreated our families and pay us less." Sidney said.

"Wow, man... just wow..." Ash said. "It's sad, though... it's very sad..." Sidney said. "You're not the only being tormenting by Phoebe. Fennel and Bianca told me, my wife, and friends about Phoebe tormenting them and they want to kill her so bad after they escape the dungeon." Ash said. "I hope they do and I hope they kill the King and Queen too. I thought about killing them myself after the way they mistreated my family and what they did to Wallace and Steven, but I can't." Sidney said.

"I'm sure they'd kill both of them. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll come back here after I free Fennel and Bianca." Ash said. "Ok, Ash. Good luck." Sidney said. Ash opened the other door, which leads him to the hallway. He went towards the right side of the hallway. Then he jumped, seeing a knight eye to eye. "Oh, shit..." Ash said. "Intruder!" the knight said. Ash quickly made an attempt to attack the knight but the knight blocked Ash's attacks with his big sword.

Ash used his swords as fast as he can until finally, he got the knight off guard, slicing his neck. "Hey!" another knight yelled as rush towards Ash. The young prince quickly sliced the wounded knight's throat again, killing him. Then, he attacked the other knight, trying to slice his throat with one of his swords while attacking the stomach. The knight couldn't defend himself much due to Ash's blazing assault.

Ash finally sliced the knight's throat after catching him off-guard. He did it again and again, killing him. "This is not easy..." Ash said. He continued on until they saw a door with a few bars atop of it. "Finally." Ash said. He opened the door with the key and went in. Reaching towards the other door in the dungeon, he opened it. Bianca and Fennel turned around smiled.

"You made it, Ash!" Johanna said. "Fucking finally, man." Bianca said. "What took you so long anyway?" Fennel asked. "I had a long chat with Sidney and I had to care of two knights, which wasn't easy." Ash replied. "At least you're ok." Fennel said. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Bianca said. "Be careful on the way out, guys." Ursula said. Ash, Fennel, and Bianca got out of the dungeon, closing the doors behind while the girls outside got up and walked away from the castle.

Inside, the three went on until they saw Sidney in the same room he was in. "Hi there, Sidney." Bianca said. "Hi, Bianca. Hi, Fennel. You guys hurry and go." Sidney said. "Aren't you coming with us, Sidney?" Ash asked. "No, Ash. I'll stay here. I'll cover for ya." Sidney replied. "Are you sure, Sidney? I'll keep you safe in Sinnoh if Drake and Glacia send their knights to come after you." Ash said. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go." Sidney replied. "Ok then." Ash said.

Ash, Bianca, and Fennel got out of the room, leaving Sidney behind. "Stop." Ash said softly as he saw Phoebe heading downstairs while skipping happily. Fennel and Bianca squeezed their fists. They want to assault her badly. Bianca rush towards Phoebe and tackled her on the ground. Then, she assaulted her with swift punches. "Go. We'll catch up with ya." Fennel said. Ash hurried and exit the castle while Fennel joined Bianca. Phoebe screamed for help.

"What are you gonna do bitch?! What are you gonna do?!" Bianca yelled. "You fucking deserved this, you ugly ass bitch!" Fennel yelled too. The Unovians lay more punches on the spoiled princess. Finally, they got off her. "TAKE THIS!" Bianca yelled more as she kicked Phoebe in the head. She and Fennel hurried and exit the castle while the knights, Drake, and Glacia rush towards the living room.

Glacia gasped in total shock. "What happened, Phoebe?!" Glacia asked with a yell. Phoebe cried and cried. She spoke incoherently. "Why I did it." Sidney said as he came out of the room with a bloody sword on his hand. He gave all of them an evil smirk. "SEIZE HIM!" Drake yelled as he pointed at Sidney. "That's right. Seize me. Kill me if you can." Sidney said. "Wait. Don't kill him. Drake and I will kill him later. Throw him in the dungeon. He and those disgusting Unovian thugs are a great fit being inmates." Glacia requested.

Outside, Ash and the girls rush towards the exit of Hoenn. Then, they stopped and gasped, seeing Tate, Liza, Wally, and Flannery poking the knights' dead bodies with their heavy swords. "Damn, guys. What did you do to them?" Ash asked. "We killed them. We managed to throw rocks in their mouths and they choked badly." Flannery said. "Ah, I see. Take care." Ash said. He and the girls continued on.

Inside Hoenn's castle, Sidney headed his way to the dungeon while the knights, Drake, and Glacia followed him with their swords pointed at him. Then, they all gasped except for Sidney, seeing two dead knights on the floor. "Ah, yes. I killed them and it felt good." Sidney said. "Ugh... let's keep going..." Glacia said with a groan. They eventually made their way to the dungeon.

They gasped again after going downstairs. "WHERE ARE THEY?! DID YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" Glacia asked. "Yes. Yes I did." Sidney replied. "Pitiful. Just pitiful. You three are all the same, just like your pitiful friends after they decide to quit working here." Glacia said. "It's hilarious how you call others pitiful when you, Phoebe, and Drake act like total assholes. Pot meets kettle?" Sidney said. "...Drake and I will kill you after we nurse Phoebe's wounds. You better start praying." Glacia said. She snatched the blood sword off Sidney. Then, she and co. left the dungeon, leaving Sidney behind.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A day later...

Ash, Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna finally made it to the Sinnoh castle along with Fennel and Bianca. "You guys can hang around here as much as you want but don't break anything." Ash said. "We won't break anything Ash." Bianca said. "We only break the ones that fuck with us, just ask Phoebe." Fennel said. "Anyway, can you guys cook us something?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Also, we need a good meal to eat." Bianca said.

"We'll cook you two some food. Oh, and they're also good to eat." Ash replied. "Thank you, Ash. We appreciate it." Fennel said. "Seriously, we need good food in our stomachs. We haven't ate anything good since we traveled to Hoenn on a raft." Bianca said. "We'll get started right away." Ash said. "It shouldn't take long." Ursula said. "Ok. Oh, and by the way, Dawn and Johanna, who knocked you two up? Was it Ash? I forgot to tell you two while we were heading to Sinnoh" Bianca asked.

"Yes." the blunettes replied. "Damn. It quite obvious to me and Fennel that Ash made Ursula pregnant but I'm suprised to hear that he knocked you two blunettes up." Bianca said. "Yeah, me too. In case you two and Ursula have twins, triplets, or quads each, Bianca and I will help you all take care of them." Fennel said. "We hate to see someone struggle with many kids, just to let you all know." Bianca said. "Aww, that's so kind from you two. But... we have plenty of knights here that can help us take care of our kids unless we offer them a long break. Anyway, let's go to the kitchen. You two can watch us cook dinner." Ursula said.

An hour later...

The six ate dinner on a table. Fennel and Bianca were eating fast like greedy pigs. "Fuck, this is so fucking good..." Bianca said as she was talking with her mouth full. "Fuck, man... I agree..." Fennel said. "Can't blame you two for eating like that. Two years without eating good food is definitely torture." Dawn said. "I agree. Imagine if you two weren't here eating with us at the table." Ash said.

"If the... two of us remain... in that dungeon... we would probably... be dead... eventually..." Bianca said as she kept eating. "Also... we would have had... the opprotunity to... kill... you-know-who..." Fennel said. "Thank god Ash, Johanna, Dawn, and I agreed to go to Hoenn and checking the side of its castle. Otherwise, we would've never met you two. And now, the two of you are eating a peaceful dinner with us." Ursula said.

"If I were you two, I wouldn't recommend hang outside much. You'll never know if Drake and Glacia let their knights go on a manhunt to search for ya and drag ya back to their castle." Johanna said. "They'll probably ask them to kill us instead. But if that happens, then maybe Ash and Ursula can use their knights to protect us." Bianca said. "If it does happen, then we'll have to start a war against Hoenn to eliminate the rulers and their army. Kanto will be on our side since Sinnoh and Kanto have a traditional connection. Plus, Ursula and I are married. Also, we'll ask Jotho to help us, that is if they feel like it." Ash said.

"So, that's 3 on 1. Does it have something to do with the tough looking knights in Hoenn?" Fennel asked. "Yes, hence the reason it took me so long to beat them, the way they block my attacks with blazing speed. Years ago, people rumored that the knights in Hoenn's castle are consider powerful and nearby unstoppable and sadly, it's true." Ash replied. "Now it all makes sense." Fennel said. "If they're considered powerful and nearly unstoppable, then why did those kids in Hoenn said that they killed two of them by throwing rocks inside their mouths?" Bianca said.

"Either the knights yell at them a lot or the kids manage to make them trip and fall on the ground to gain advantage." Johanna replied. "Now I understand." Bianca said. "But... what if the other knights or the rulers saw the kids poking the dead bodies? I hope nothing bad happen to those kids." Johanna said. "Not to worry, mom. We saw how they run fast a day ago." Dawn said. "Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot about that part, but still." Johanna said. "They'll be safe, Johanna. I just hope they're not in the way when the war starts, that is if Drake and Glacia order their knights to search and kill Fennel and Bianca." Ash said. The girls nod their head with agreement.

Minutes later...

After eating dinner, Ash, Johanna, Ursula, and Dawn head their way to the dungeon. "Where are you guys going?" Bianca asked. "We're going to the dungeon to have sex inside." Ash replied. "You guys wanna watch?" Ursula asked. "Sure." Bianca replied. Bianca and Fennel followed the four to the dungeon. Once there, the four removed their own clothes while Bianca and Fennel sat down and watched.

Ursula slowly laid down and spread her legs. Dawn and Johanna slowly kneeled down and moved closer to Ursula's pussy. They licked it. Ursula moaned softly. "Don't lay your eyes off this, girls." Ash said. He moved towards Ursula's breasts and sucked the left nipple after putting his mouth on it. Then, he squeezed the girl's other nipple. "Oh, guys..." Ursula said while she moaned like a sweet angel.

Ash rubbed Ursula's big stomach with his other hand. Ursula's stomach, along with the other girls' stomachs, slightly grew a day ago. "God, this is so sexy." Bianca said. "I agree, Bianca." Fennel said. Bianca slowly licked her lips while moving her hand inside her long skirt. She masturbated. "Yes... oh, god... yes... lick that wet pussy good... please tender the nipple for me..." Bianca said as she moaned.

"God, this is so fucking hot..." Fennel said. She remove her shirt and bra. Then, she grabbed one of her breasts and sucked her own nipple while sliding her other hand down to her skirt. She swiftly masturbated. The sex between Ash and his girls went on and on and on and on until Ursula told them to stop and they did. She gasped with joy and then stopped. Bianca and Fennel also stopped masturbating.

"That was wonderful, guys. Do more." Bianca suggested. "For us." Fennel said. "Ok, girls. We'll do more for ya." Ash said. "Bur first, do something for the four of us." Dawn said. "Ok." Bianca said. She and Fennel looked at each other. Then, Fennel removed Bianca's shirt and bra, exposing the younger woman's beautiful breasts. The Unovians embraced a deep kiss while touching each other's breasts.

"That's what I'm talking about." Johanna said with a bright smile on her face. "I like how they gosh each other's breasts." Ursula said. "Fuck, this is super hot. Two girls with glasses, big breasts, and cute hairstyles... so fucking hot." Ash said. The nerds got up and broke the kiss. They removed thier own skirts and then then panties, leaving them naked with the rest of the gang.

"Also, nice looking pussies and nice asses, which makes it better and better." Ash added. Bianca and Fennel looked at the four. "Just to let you guys know that we're a couple." Bianca reminded with a smile. "We've been doing each other since we became girlfriend and girlfriend four years ago." Fennel said as she also smiled. The two resume their hot kiss and laid atop of each other on the floor. Ash went closer to the couple and masturbated.

The girls masturbated too. Then, they moaned. "Ah... Ah... I love this... I freaking love this..." Johanna said. "Oh, I feel so horny... I gotta do something..." Dawn said. She went closer to Ursula and the two embraced a deep kiss, touching each others' big stomachs. "I gotta do something too..." Johanna said. She move towards Ash while masturbating. Then, she jerked his dick with her other hand. "Finger my pussy while we enjoy the kiss..." Johanna said. "Ok, my beautiful blunette." Ash said. He fingered Johanna's pussy with his other hand.

A few hours later...

Ash and the five girls took a nice walk in the woods. They kept walking and walking until they stopped and gasped, seeing a battered Sidney heading towards them while running. "You're alive, Sidney!" Ash exclaimed with happiness. "How did you manage to escape, Sid?" Bianca asked. "I caught Glacia and Drake off-guard when they were about to kill me and I manage to fight several knights blocking the way." Sidney replied.

"At least you're alive, which is good." Bianca said. "It is. Also, before I escaped the Hoenn Kingdom, Glacia and Drake told me that I didn't assault Phoebe; you and Fennel did, after Phoebe told them what happened and before the King and Queen's attempted to kill me, they sent several knights to come after you guys. Also, I'm 100% sure they ordered the knights to come after me." Sidney added. "Fuck. That means gotta go to war with those cocksuckers." Bianca said with anger.

"Hmm... we don't have to, Bianca." Ash said. "What do you mean, Ash? That ugly ass bitch told her ugly ass parents what really happened, which means Sidney, Fennel, and I are targets." Bianca asked. "We can kill the knights coming after you guys. Then after that, we can write a letter to the Hoennians, saying that they killed the two of you and Sidney and retire without coming back to the castle. That way, we can end this whole mess." Ash said.

"Sounds great, Ash." Bianca said. "Agreed. Imagine if you haven't thought about your epic suggestion." Fennel said. "Well, I would have thought about other suggestions, but the one I mentioned takes the cake." Ash said. "Let's hurry and grab a sword at the castle. The knights are probably on their way here." Dawn said. "Or they're probably looking for Fennel, Bianca, and Sidney in Jotho or Kanto. We can just wait out here if they come." Johanna said.

"Then let's go." Ursula said. Sidney followed the gang as they went south. "Oh, and the pregnant ladies need two swords too." Ursula added. "I need two too since I can barely move my arms." Sidney said. "I say we should all get two. Using one swords isn't gonna help anyway. As for the pregnant girls and Sidney, only attack the knights after Bianca, Fennel, and I weakened them or off guard." Ash said. "Ok." the pregnant girls and Sidney said in unison.

Minutes later...

The gang, now carrying two swords on their hands, waited for the knights to come, even if it they have to wait all day and night. "Wait a minute. Is that...?" Ash said as he took a closer look. He gasped. "It's them!" Ash yelled after seeing the knights come closer and closer. "Let's go after them!" Fennel yelled. She, Bianca, and Ash charged at the knights. "Kill them all!" one of the knights yelled. It was only six of them.

The three took care of two each. Bianca had to fight one knight with two swords. The swordfight between the good and the bad kept going and going. "Ugh... this is harder than I thought it would be..." Ash said with frustration. "That's it. We can't just stand here and wait until the knights are weakened. We gotta help them." Sidney said. He rushed towards the knights fighting Ash and barely managed to stick his swords inside one of the knight's throat.

The knight died after losing a ton of blood. Ash and Sidney double teamed the other knight. "I've had enough of this!" Bianca yelled. She went faster. Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna snuck behind the ones Fennel fought with and stabbed the back of their necks, killing them. Ash and Sidney finally killed the knight they were fighting after slicing his neck at the same time.

"You're too fast... King Drake and Queen Glacia should have killed you and your partner when they had the chance..." the knight with two swords said. "I'm fast, huh?! Let's see if you can block this!" Bianca quickly stabbed the knight's head, killing him. That gave the remaining knight a shocking surprise. "You were able to stab him through the helmet despite its sturdiness..." the knight said. Bianca slowly turned around with an evil smirk on her face, which intimidated the knight.

"Run." Bianca said with a sharp voice. The knight ran away as fast as he could. Bianca went after him. After reaching up to him with speed, Bianca stabbed the back of his head, killing him. She roughly pulled her sword out of his head. She turned around and saw the gang dropped their mouths in shock except for Fennel.

"Cool, huh?" Bianca said as she reach up to the gang. "Yeah... I forgot to tell you guys that Bianca gets extremely fired up if a battle between her and someone take too long." Fennel said. Ash, Johanna, Sidney, Dawn, and Ursula closed their mouths. Then Ash smiled. "You'll make a perfect fit guarding my castle, Bianca." Ash said. "Fennel makes a perfect fit too, Ash." Bianca said. "I do." Fennel said with a smile. "If someone tries to fight or rob us, scare them away, or if they try to kill us, kill them. But anyway, let's make a letter right away." Ursula said.

A day later...

Ash, along with Fennel and Bianca, throws an evenople (the letter's inside it) near the knights guards the door without letting them see you. The trio walked away while one of the knights looked at the letter after seeing it drop on the wall. "Hmm... how did this get here?" the knight said as he looked confused. He opened it and read the letter. "I gotta show this to King Drake and Queen Glacia." the knight said. "What does it say? Who wrote it?" the other knight asked.

"Six of our friends quit and retire after killing Sidney and those Unova holligans, which is kinda strange." the knight replied. Inside, Glacia read a book to Phoebe while Drake watched and listen. The same knights from outside opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but you got a letter concerning your "former" guards." one of the knights said. "Let me read it." Glacia said. She took the note from the knight and read it. Drake got up and read it too. "Damn, they could have decapitated their heads and showed them to us, but oh well. At least they did their jobs." Glacia said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A day later...

"We're back, guys." Ash said as he, Fennel, and Bianca entered the castle. Hearing Ash's voice, Ursula, Johanna, and Dawn got out of the room and head downstairs. Sidney was just laying there on the couch. "It's about time you guys got here. Let's get busy." Ursula said. She, Johanna, Dawn, Ash, Bianca, and Fennel head towards the dungeon. "What are you guys planning on doing?" Sidney said.

"We're gonna have sex with each other in the dungeon." Ursula replied. "Wanna watch us?" Dawn asked. "Sure." Sidney replied. He got up and followed the rest of the gang to the dungeon. After entering it, Ash, Johanna, Dawn, and Ursula removed their clothes while Fennel and Bianca removed each other's clothes. Sidney sat and watch the pair of group have their way with each other.

Johanna sat down and spread her legs. Ash and Ursula went closer to her big tits and sucked the nipples while fingering Johanna's pussy after reaching towards it. Johanna moaned. Dawn moved towards Ursula's asshole and licked it while fingering her pussy. She also moved her other hand towards Ash's dick and jerked it fast.

After Fennel and Bianca removed each other's clothes, bra, and panties, they looked at Sidney with a smile on their faces. "Wanna join us, Sidney?" Bianca asked sweetly. "Yeah, join us. You can fuck us hard as long as you can." Fennel said. "I... not sure if I can do this, guys." Sidney replied. "Oh, come on, Sid. You know you want this." Fennel said as she pointed her pussy, making Sidney look at it.

"Don't back out on us like that, Sid." Bianca said. She came closer to Sidney and grabbed his crotch outside his pants and squeeze it. "You like that? I can feel it getting hard for us." she asked. Sidney tried to resist but couldn't. The way Bianca squeezed his crotch felt good. He smiled. The girls knew he would do it. "Yes. Yes I do." Sidney replied. "Good. It's time to join all of us in the nude." Bianca said. She removed Sidney's pants while Fennel removed the shirt.

After that, both removed his underwear, exposing his dick. The girls slowly licked their lips. "Lay down." Bianca said with a seductive voice. "Ok." Sidney said. The Hoennian laid down. The Unovians move towards his dick and licked it. Bianca gently grabbed Sidney's balls and then squeezed it softly. Sidney moaned. The girls looked at him with their beautiful eyes.

"Oh, god... oh, god... that feels so god... don't stop..." Sidney said. "Oh, Ash... oh, Ursula... you guys are... toooo... good at this..." Johanna said as Ash and Ursula continued to suck her nipples. Behind them, Dawn switch places. This time, she rimmed Ash's asshole while squeezing his balls and fingered Ursula's wet pussy.

"Ah... Ah... oh, guys..." Sidney moaned and moaned. Bianca let go of his balls and moved closer to it. She sucked on it while Fennel sucked his dick. "Ah... my body... it's tingling wild..." Sidney said. "Guys... you can let go now... my nipples need... a break..." Johanna said. The prince and princess stopped their sucking on the older woman's nipples, letting her gasp. Also, Dawn got up.

After Johanna gasped a bit with joy, she laid down and spread her legs again. "Fuck me hard in the ass, Ash." Johanna requested with a sexy tone. "As you wish, my beautiful MILF." Ash said. He slid his dick inside Johanna's tight asshole and fucked her. Johanna resumed her sweet moan. Ursula sat atop of Johanna's face. "Lick it good, sweetie." Ursula said as she wanted Johanna to lick her wet pussy like Dawn did earlier. Johanna licked it.

Dawn went closer to Ursula and both embraced a deep kiss. "Now it's my turn..." Sidney said. The Unovians got off Sidney. "Lay down for me, Bianca." Sidney requested. "Ok, Sidney." Bianca said. Bianca laid down. "Lay near Bianca's head and spread your legs, Fennel." Sidney requested again. "I will, Sidney." Fennel said. She laid near Bianca's head and spread her legs.

Sidney went closer to Bianca's right breast and sucked the nipple while moving his right hand towards Fennel's wet pussy and fingered it. The hot Unovians moaned. "So tight... so tight..." Ash said as he kept fucking Johanna's asshole with speed. "Oh, Sidney... you're just like Bianca... when she fingered my pussy..." Fennel said as she moaned and moaned. "It tastes good, huh...?" Bianca asked softly. Sidney looked at Bianca and slowly nod his head. "Oh, I knew you would respond yes, baby..." Bianca said.

Ash finally got off Johanna while Dawn and Ursula broke the kiss and Ursula got off Johanna. "Fuck me in the ass next, my sweet prince." Dawn requested. The younger blunette bent down for Ash. The Kanto prince fucked her gently. "Oh, Ash. You know you want to go fast on me." Dawn said. "Sorry about that, my beautiful blunette." Ash said. Ash went faster. Ursula moved closer to Dawn, wanting to blunette to lick her wet pussy.

Dawn licked it deeply while getting fucked. All moaned except for Johanna. The hot MILF kneeled near Ursula and licked her asshole. "Oh, Johanna... I knew you would go for my asshole..." Ursula said. "Ah... Ah... Sidney... lay your back... again for us... you hot stud..." Bianca said. Sidney stopped his sucking and fingering on the Unovians' private areas. The girls gasped while Sidney laid on the floor. They stopped gasping. Then, the two sat on Sidney. Bianca sat on Sidney's dick while Fennel sat on his face.

While sitting on Sidney, the girls moved closer towards each other and embraced a deep, hot kiss. "Ah... Ah... it feels like... I'm cumming..." Ash said. He quickly got off Dawn and shot his sperm on each side on her great ass. "Join them... Ash..." Ursula said. "OK, my love." Ash said. The young prince move towards Ursula's breasts and sucked the left nipple while pinching the right one. "Oh, Ash...!" Ursula exclaimed like the happy princess she was.

A day later...

"I'm here with new friends, mom." Ash said after he and co. entered Kanto's castle. "Hmm... she's not responding. I wonder if she and Jane are still here." he added. Minutes passed as Ash and co. search for Delia and Jane. They couldn't find the two lovebirds. "They're probably gone. We checked everywhere." Ash said. "We forgot to check the dungeon, sweetie." Ursula said. "Oh, yeah. The dungeon. I totally forgot about that place." Ash said.

Ash and Ursula head towards the dungeon while Sidney, Bianca, Johanna, Fennel, and Dawn followed them. They hear noises along the way. "Ah... they're having sex in the dungeon. Let's see what they're doing." Ash said. He and co. went inside. On the way down, they saw a naked Jane and a naked Delia scissoring while laying atop of each other. "Feels great doesn't it?" Ash asked, distracting his mother and future mother-in-law. They got off each other and turned around with a smile on their faces.

"Hi, Ash." Jane said. "Who are your new friends, Ash?" Delia asked. "Mom, this is Sidney, Bianca, and Fennel." Ash replied. He looked at the three. "Guys, this is Queen Delia, my mother, and Jane, my future mother-in-law." Ash added. "Hi there." Bianca, Sidney, and Fennel said in unison. "Hi, guys." Delia said. "So what brings you all here?" Jane asked. "Oh, nothing but show you two my new friends." Ash replied.

"I see. If you all aren't planning on doing anything, then maybe you can watch us have sex." Jane said. "Yeah, watch us. We'll give you good entertainment like we did to our knights." Delia said. "Since we aren't doing anything today, we can stay here and watch." Ash said. The rest nod their heads. "That's great, guys. Delia and I will resume our scissoring, starting now." Jane said. "Prepare for our long, three-hour sexy fun." Delia said as she and Jane got atop of each other again and rubbed their pussies together.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Delia and Jane moaned and moaned as they kept going. All masturbated except for Dawn, who was moving closer to the lovebirds. "AH...!" Jane and Delia screamed loudly as they finally orgasmed deeply. Both gasped with joy. Then, they stopped. Jane, who was atop of Delia, moved down to Delia's big breasts and sucked the left nipple while squeezing the right one.

Delia moaned again. "Oh, Jane..." Delia said. "Work those nipples good, Jane..." Johanna said as she kept masturbating. Dawn went under her shirt to reach her breasts and squeezed her nipples. "Jane... Jane... that feels good... good, baby... Oh, Jane... suck and squeeze... my nipples as... long as you... can... my silver-haired... beauty... ah... ah... ah... ah... my body... I can feel... it tingling... again..." Delia said.

"C'mom, Jane... make my mom extremely happy..." Ash said as he kept masturbating with pure acceleration. "God, this is so fucking hot..." Fennel said. "I strongly agree, baby..." Bianca said. "Man, this stuff is making me horny as hell..." Ursula said. She moved her other hand under Ash's underwear and jerked his dick. Ash reached Ursula's pussy and fingered it. What Ursula and Ash are doing to each other is rare.

"Oooh, I love it how Jane squeezes Delia's nipple and... sucking the nipple with her whole mouth..." Sidney said. He moved closer to Jane and Delia while masturbating. Fennel and Bianca did too. "Yes... yes... yes... yes... yes... oh, god... yes... yes..." Delia said as repeated the same words she's saying. "Ah... Ah... keep going... keep going..." Dawn said as she moaned slightly louder than Ash, Ursula, Johanna, Sidney, Fennel, and Bianca but not as loud as Delia's moan.

"Oh, baby... baby... I love it... when... you torture... my nipples... like this... oh, god... Jane... you look... extremely... cuter... when... torturing... my nipples... Jane... oh, god... Jane... my body... it feels like... it's gonna... explode... you can... let go... for now..." Delia said. Jane got off Delia's nipples. The rest stopped masturbating. Delia gasped and gasped while Jane watched with that cute smile on hers. Delia stopped gasped.

Both girls sat on the floor. Then, Delia gently lay her silver-haired lover on the ground while touching both her breasts. She went down and slowly licked the right nipple. Jane moaned softly like a sweet angel. Delia circled the other nipple, toying it. "Delia... oh, Delia... my sweet Delia... your tongue and finger... feels so fucking good, baby..." Jane said. Ash resumed masturbating and so did Sidney, Fennel, and Bianca. "That's how you do it, mom." Ash said.

Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna didn't masturbate. Instead, Ursula and Johanna reach towards each other embraced a deep kiss while touching each others' big stomachs. Dawn went under Ursula's skirt and slid the panties. Then, she licked Ursula's wet pussy. After noticing Dawn, Johanna, Ursula having a threesome, Fennel and Bianca went under Sidney's underwear and jerked his dick at the same time.

Sidney moved both his hands under the girls' skirts and pleasuring their pussies. That leaves Ash without having someone to tag with sexually. "You want her to keep going like this, Jane...?" Ash asked. "Yes... my future son... yes..." Jane said. Delia kept going and going with the same sexual routine. The longer Jane wanted this, the better for both girls to stay like this, even if it lasts for an hour or so.

"Oh, Delia... I'm done for now... you can... let go..." Jane said as she finally told Delia to stop. It lasted for six minutes. Jane gasped and then stopped. Delia moved closer to Jane's beautiful face and embraced another deep kiss with her. Ash licked his lips. "Another hot kiss from you guys... perfect..." Ash said.

Meanwhile in Hoenn's castle...

"Just to let you know, mom. You reading your god-awful books to me is getting boring." Phoebe said as she remained spot on the bed she laid a few days ago. "Ok... then." Glacia said. She closed her book and threw it backwards, hitting one of her swords on the wall. "Is there anything you want me to do?" Glacia asked. "We can ram each others' pussies like we usually do every week. God, I wanna ram your middle-aged pussy with mine so bad. I've been waiting for the seventh day to end." Phoebe replied with a sexy suggestion.

"Are you sure?" Glacia asked. "I'm sure, mom." Phoebe replied. "Ok. Let me see how much you can move then." Glacia said. Phoebe slowly got up and jumped off the bed. "Ow." Phoebe said as her body was still sore. "So much for those Unovian hoodlums attacking me..." she added. "Is it ok for us to do something else?" Glacia asked. "I'm afraid so, mom..." Phoebe said with a disappointing voice. "How about we make out instead?" she suggested. "Sounds good to me." Glacia said.

Phoebe slowly got back on the bed and laid her back on it again. Glacia climbed up and crawled closer to Phoebe's face. "So beautiful... I'm glad we had you as a baby." Glacia said. "And I'm glad to have you and daddy as great parents, mom." Phoebe said. Both embraced a deep kiss along with their breasts goosing each other, even though they weren't nude yet. "Ah... I knew you two would do something like this when I left out earlier." Drake said after he went inside the room.

A day later...

The gang finally made it the castle in Sinnoh. They headed straight to the dungeon just to have fun with each other. After reaching here, they quickly removed their clothes. Sidney laid down with Bianca and Fennel following him. They put their big breasts between Sidney's dick and moved them up and down. Sidney moaned softly while smiling. Ash also laid down. Ursula laid her back flat on Ash.

Johanna grabbed Ash's dick and put it inside Ursula's tight asshole. Ash fucked it fast. Ursula moaned. Johanna moved her face closer to Ash's balls and squeeze them while fingering his asshole. Dawn moved atop of Ursula, wanting the pink-haired princess to eat her out, which she did. "God, I'm loving this..." Ash said with a moan. "Go faster, girls..." Sidney said as he continued moaning.

Bianca and Fennel moved their big breasts as fast as they possibly can. "C'mom, girls... try to make me cum with your juicy breasts..." Sidney said. The Unovians kept going and going. "Ah... ah... I can feel it... oh, god... I can feel it coming out..." Sidney said. Finally, he came. His sperm splashed on the girls breasts after it shot out of his dick.

The girls moved their breasts away from Sidney while Sidney got up. Bianca licked the sperm off Fennel's breasts. After that, Fennel did the same to Bianca's breasts. Bianca laid flat on floor. Fennel laid atop of her girlfriend in an opposite direction. The two Unovians cuties ate each other out. "Extremely cute and sexy." Sidney said. He sat near the carpet munchers and reach his fingers towards their tight assholes. He fingered both at the same time.

Dawn finally got off Ursula while Ursula got off Ash. Both girls slowly laid on the floor and licked his dick. Johanna joined them while fingered and squeezing Ash's private areas. "Here... I... come...!" Ash came. The sperm landed on the girls' hairs separately. They continued to lick his dick. "I love you girls so much..." Ash said.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later...

Ash and the gang just sit there in the woods, chilling out. "Help us! Help us!" two girls yelled as they were coming towards the gang. It was Cailtin and Marley. Ash got up. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "While we and our dogs walked around in Hoenn, some mean lady in a blue dress and her knights kidnapped our dogs." Caitlin was the first to reply. "You gotta bring them back to us. We tried to ask people for our help before we came here but they refused. So, please. Help us." Marley said.

"Not to worry, girls. I'll get your dogs back in a day." Ash said. "Oh, thank you." Marley said. She gave Ash a hug and so did Caitlin. Both let go. "After you rescue our dogs, we'll give you a big present. You'll love it." Caitlin said. "Ok. I gotta get my swords out of my castle before I leave here." Ash said.

A day later...

Ash arrived in Hoenn with both his swords. He went all the way to the castle without getting close to it and saw the same knights guarding the entrance. "Hmmm... I gotta find those kids again." Ash said. He turned around and saw Flannery, Liza, Tate, and Wally heading west. "Thank god." he said. He rush towards the kids. "Hey, kids." Ash said. The kids turned their attention to Ash and smiled.

"You guys wanna make some money again?" Ash asked. "Yes." the quads replied in unison. "Ok. You see those guards standing near the castle door?" Ash pointed at the guards. "Make them chase you all to a forest or something and I'll try to kill them from behind." he said. "We'll do it but first..." Flannery said. She and co. hold their hands. Ash pulled a ton of money out and gave it to the gang. They put the money in their pockets.

"Let's do this, guys." Liza said. The kids head towards the pile of small rock and got a hand full. Then, they head their way towards the guards and threw rocks at them. "Damn kids!" one of the knights yelled. He and the other knight went after the kids. "RUN!" the quads said in unison. Ash went after the knights.

Flannery, Liza, Wally, and Tate finally lured the guards the forest. They stopped and turned around. "You kids are in a lot of trouble, you know." one of the knights said. From behind, Ash quickly tip-toed his way to the knights and slit one of their throats, killing him. The Sinnoh prince quickly killed the other knight after slicing his throat. "Now I gotta wear one of their armor." Ash said.

"What are you gonna do this time?" Wally asked. "I'm gonna infiltrate the castle and save some dogs." Ash replied as he stripped one of the knights' armor off him and wore it. "Good luck, man." Wally said. "We'll pray for you." Tate said. After Ash wore the armor, he head south to the castle while the kids followed him.

Several minutes later...

Ash opened the castle door and went inside. He gulped silently as he saw a ton of knights walking around. "I gotta hurry." Ash said softly. He quickly went upstairs without bumping one of the knights. As he went on, he heard Phoebe talking to Glacia and Drake. "I can hear big mouth, but where?" Ash said. He continue on until he was able to detect Phoebe's voice widely. He opened the door and saw Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake talking to each other. Also, he saw Phoebe holding two dogs, Houndoom and Arcanine on a leash.

"So they're the dogs..." Ash said softly. "...I'll put them in the dungeon for now. Can't wait to take them for a walk after my beauty nap." Phoebe said. She got off the room with the dogs. "Excuse us." Phoebe said. Ash moved back. He followed Phoebe and the dogs to the dungeon.

A few minutes later...

After seeing Phoebe walk away from the dungeon door, Ash moved himself closer to the knight standing near the door. He raised his big sword. "I know, man. It looks awesome." the knight said. Ash quickly slit his throat, making him drop on the ground. The knight died. Ash got of the armor and grabbed the dungeon keys the dead knight was holding. He opened the door and went inside. He opened the other door and saw the dogs being tied up.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. Your owners, Marley and Caitlin, send me here to rescue you two." Ash said. Hearing Ash's response, the dogs rush towards the prince and licked his face. "I know. I know. You two wanna get out of here." Ash said. The dogs got off him. "What the...?" a knight from outside said as he saw a dead knight and a piece of knight armor. "Damn it. Hurry and kill that knight near the dungeon door." Ash demanded.

The dogs nod their heads and quickly got out of the dungeon. "How the hell...?" the same knight said with a shocking look on his face. Arcanine bit the knight's head and ripped it, killing him. Houndoom rip his legs apart just for the fun of it. "Wait right here." Ash said. He picked one of the dead knights' bodies and head towards the other side the middle part of the castle. He threw the body near a glass wall, making tons of noise. Ash quickly ran back to the dogs.

"What was that?!" Drake yelled from upstairs. "I can hear it from the glass room." Glacia said. The two got out of the room and saw Phoebe standing inches away from them. "What was that noise, guys?" Phoebe asked. "It came from the glass room." Glacia replied while she and Drake rush towards the glass room. Phoebe followed them. Ash and the door head their way towards the living room.

There, they didn't see anything due to that massive distraction made from him. "Jackpot." Ash said. He and the dogs went outside. Flannery, Liza, Tate, and Wally were inches away from the castle, had they been waiting for Ash to rescue the dogs. Ash got on Arcanine. "Take care, guys." Ash said as he and the dogs rush towards the exit while the kids waved good-bye.

Back in the castle, Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe went inside the glass room and gasped. The knights shook their heads. "My god..." Glacia said. "Who would do this?" Drake said. "Well... did any of you did this?" Phoebe asked the knights. They shook their heads again. "They know if one kills another without a legit reason, they'll be executed. Besides, they love their jobs. They'd never do such a thing." Glacia said.

"Someone probably got inside here and killed our knight." Drake said. "Then we'll have a town meeting later and ask all the citizens who killed our knight." Glacia said. "Yeah, you know what? I should take my new pets for a walk. I change my mind taking a beauty nap." Phoebe said. She got out of the room and head towards the dungeon. Then, she screamed loudly, seeing another dead knight along with a knight armor.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Glacia asked after she and go rush towards Phoebe. They all gasped. "That's it. We're gonna get through the bottom of this. Let's do this town meeting now." Glacia said with a serious tone. "Oh, mom. I want to take the dogs with a walk." Phoebe said. "You don't have to attend it, Phoebe." Glacia said. "Thank you, mom." Phoebe said. She went inside the dungeon. Then, she screamed loudly again.

"Now what, Phoebe?" Glacia asked as she and co. went inside the dungeon. "My dogs are gone!" Phoebe yelled. "Good. I'm allergic to dogs anyway." one of the knights said. "Are you trying to humor us on purpose?" Glacia asked. "No, my Queen. I'm serious." the knight replied. "Whatever. Let's get the hell out of here and get this attend meeting over with." Glacia said.

A day later...

"You're back with the dogs!" Marley exclaimed with happiness. She and Caitlin quickly got up and rush towards the dogs while Ash got off Arcanine. They hugged the dogs. "Thank you so much, Ash." Caitlin said. "No problem." Ash said. The girls got off the dogs and looked at Ash. "Ready for your present, Ash?" Marley asked. "Oh, I'm ready for it." Ash replied. Caitlin and Marley looked at each with smiles on their faces and embraced a deep kiss.

The group behind the girls smiled. "So, that's my present, huh? Are you two a couple?" Ash asked. The girls broke the kiss. "Yes." the girls replied sweetly in unison. "Nice. And by the way, girls. Why don't you come to my dungeon and make out there? It'll be better for you two do it there." Ash said. "Ok." the girls went in unison mode again.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ash, Sidney, and the girls made it to the dungeon with Houndoom and Arcanine following them. All of them, except for Caitlin and Marley, sat down. "Let's do this, Caitlin." Marley said. "Ok, baby." Caitlin said. The two girls slowly removed each other clothes, leaving them half-naked. Caitlin removed Marley's black bra and then the black panties, exposing the Goth's private areas. Marley slowly removed Caitlin's pink panties, exposing her cute pussy and ass. Then, she slowly removed the pink bra, exposing the small breasts.

The two resume their kiss. Ash and Sidney crawled closer to the girls like horny men while Houndoom and Arcanine wag their tails. Marley and Caitlin had their breasts goosing each other. Also, they squeezed each other's asses. "Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." the girls made loud moaning noises while kissing. "So hot... and cute..." Dawn said. "Caitlin and Marley look extremely cute together like this." Bianca said. She and Fennel crawled closer like Ash and Sidney did earlier.

Fennel slowly licked her lips. Johanna went under her panties and masturbated. Fennel looked at Bianca. She touched her blonde's left cheek and gently turned her around. Fennel kissed Bianca on the lips, which leads them to tongue-kiss each other. Caitlin and Marley finally broke their erotic kiss. Caitlin laid down and slowly spread her legs. Marley laid flat on the floor and licked Caitlin's wet pussy, making the younger girl gasp softly.

Caitlin moaned. Marley gently rubbed Caitlin's asshole with her index finger. "Oh, Marley... just like last week..." Caitlin said while she moaned. The Goth slowly inserted her finger inside Caitlin's asshole, giving Caitlin another gasp. Then, she fingered it slowly. "That feels so good, Marley..." Caitlin said.

Arcanine and Houndoom move themselves closer to their owners and sat back down. Johanna stopped masturbating. "God, I'm so fucking horny." Johanna said. She quickly removed her clothes and then the bra and panties. She went closer to an exciting Ursula and touched her left breasts on the outside. Ursula looked at the MILF and touched her right breasts. Both moved their faces closer and embraced a deep kiss.

Dawn got up and squeezed Ursula's nice ass and squeezed the other breast. Then, she smoothly licked Ursula's cheek. "Ah... ah... ah... oh, you... sexy... goth... ah... oh... oh... ah... ah..." Caitlin moaned and moaned as Marley continued to eat her pussy out while fingering her tight asshole. "Ah... ah... you can... let go... Marley..." she added. Marley slowly got up and looked at a gasping Caitlin.

Caitlin finally stopped gasped. Marley laid on the floor and spread her legs for Caitlin. "Work on my goth pussy good, Caitlin." Marley said. "I will, baby." Caitlin said. She moved closer to Marley's wet pussy and licked it deeply. "Oh, Caitlin..." Marley gasped. Then, she moan softly. "I'm so in love with this." Ash said. "I strongly agree, Ash." Sidney said.

Fennel and Bianca broke their kiss and resume watching Caitlin and Marley going at it. Bianca moved her hand behind Fennel's ass and squeezed it. Fennel sexually retaliated with a squeeze on Bianca's ass. "Ah... Ah... Caitlin... you're working on... it so... rough... and I love it... like always..." Marley said. "Ah... ah... oh... ah... baby.. baby... ah... Caitlin... don't stop... don't stop... please... don't stop..." Marley continued on with her sweet moans.

"Gotta masturbate, man." Ash said. He went under his pants and masturbated. "God, I love lesbianism so fucking much." he added. "Oh, god... oh, god... Caitlin, baby... baby... please pinch... one of... my fingers... and finger... my asshole..." Marley requested. Caitlin rapidly fingered Marley's tight asshole and pinched the right nipple after reaching towards it with her other hand. "Ah... that's it... baby... that's it... oh, Caitlin..." Marley added.

The pregnant babes finally broke their kiss. Dawn got off Ursula. The three turned their attention to Caitlin and Marley. "Caitlin... Caitlin... oh, Caitlin... my sweet... Caitlin... you can stop... for now..." Marley said. Caitlin got off her Goth and looked at her with a cute smile. Marley gasped and gasped until she stopped. She got up and looked at Caitlin with the cute smile of hers.

"Ready to scissor, Caitlin?" Marley asked. "I'm ready, Marley." Caitlin replied. The two spread their legs again and move closer to one another and touch each other's pussies. Then, they began scissoring one another. "Ah... ah... ah... ah..." both moaned together. "Ah... ah... you like what... we're doing to... each other, baby...?" Marley asked sweetly. "I do, sweetie... I do..." Caitlin replied.

Ash jerked his dick faster. The scissoring girls' moans grew louder and louder. "This is where it gets so freaking intense." Ursula said. "Ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah..." Caitlin and Marley moaned and moaned as they continued on with their tremendous scissoring. "AH...!" both screamed together as they finally orgasmed. Ash stopped masturbating. Both girls gasped with joy until they stopped.

They got up and looked at Ash. "We're happily done, Ash." Caitlin said. "Now we must leave here and travel to Unova. We heard it's a great country to live." Marley said. "Ah... you two are going to Unova." Ash said while Marley and Caitlin put their clothes on. "When did you guys plan on moving there?" he asked. "Since last week." Marley replied. "We'll come back to Sinnoh after we spend a lot of time in Unova." Caitlin said.

"Ok, girls. Good luck making it there." Ash said. "Oh, and here's an extra present for you." Caitlin said. She and Marley looked at each other and embraced another deep kiss. Ash smiled brightly while the rest smiled normally. The girls broke the kiss. "Bye, you guys." Marley said. "Take care." Caitlin said. The girls got out of the dungeon with their dogs.

"Maybe we all should go to Unova. I miss my pet so much." Fennel said. "I'm with you, Fennel. I gotta see my family again, plus your pet." Bianca said. "We need a boat for all of us to travel there. Let's spend time in Sinnoh one more day and then travel to Unova." Ash said. "Can't wait to go there." Sidney said.

Meanwhile in Hoenn...

"Did anyone try to come near here?" Glacia asked the knights standing outside the castle. "No, Queen Glacia." one of the knights replied. "Good." Glacia said. "I'm terribly sorry about the town meeting yesterday, my Queen. I thought it would turn out normal but didn't." the other knight said. "It's ok. At least, Drake, Phoebe, and I are alive. Fucking cunts nearly killed us." Glacia said. She went inside her castle.

A minute later, she went inside her room. "So, did anyone try to come near the castle?" Drake asked while a moaning Phoebe bounced on his dick and holding his chest. "No they didn't, Drake." Glacia replied. Then, she sat near Drake and Phoebe and made a sigh. "If people here in Hoenn try to kill us again, we might as well exterminate all of them, no matter who they are." she added.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Several days later...

"Freaking finally, man!" Bianca yelled with happiness as she and the gang finally made it to Unova. "Is this Unova?" Ash asked as he and co. got out of the boat. "Yes. Yes, it is." Bianca replied. Bianca and Fennel got on the ground and kissed it. Then, they got up. "Let's show you guys everything around our town." Fennel said.

A few hours later...

While exploring around, they saw Caitlin and Marley making out near a tree while Arcanine and Houndoom watched. Noticing that Ash and co. coming towards them and their lesbian owners, the dogs wag their tails. "Hi, guys." Ash said, distracting the young couple. They both smiled. "It's nice to see you all again." Caitlin said. "Did you guys come here to take a vacation?" Marley asked.

"Well, yes, but it's only but a few days." Ash replied. "Did you guys explore everywhere?" Ursula asked. "We managed to explore places and that's about it." Marley replied. "Oh, and you guys should meet the rulers, two lesbian queens, in this town. They're extremely nice." Caitlin said. "Maybe we should. Let's go guys." Ash said. "We'll chat with you two later." Sidney said as he and co. left the woods. Marley and Caitlin resumed their kiss.

"I wonder who the Queens are? It's strange how people here didn't tell us their names, including my parents." Fennel said. "Yeah, it's strange. I'm guessing your parents, my parents, and our friends want us to find out ourselves. And speaking of friends, I wonder where Aurea and Hilda are hiding at. We haven't seen them yet." Bianca said. "We can search for them later after we meet the Queens." Fennel said.

Minutes later...

"Excuse us, but we'd like to meet the Queens here. We want to know who they are." Fennel said as she was talking to the knights standing near the castle door. "Ok." one of the knights said. He opened the door and went inside with the other knight. Fennel, Bianca, and co followed them. After they got in, the knights closed the door. "You two got visitors!" the other knight yelled out loud.

The group waited for the Queens to come downstairs. Then, Bianca and Fennel gasped as they saw Aurea and Hilda coming downstairs. Aurea and Hilda gasped too. "So you two... are the... the... Queens..." Bianca said. "How did you two manage to become the rulers here in Unova?" Fennel asked. "It was easy and simple. People around Unova agreed that we were mature enough to rule this region and here we are." Aurea replied.

"The day when we first got married and ruled Unova was the day I turned eighteen." Hilda said. "I see." Fennel said. She and Bianca looked at Ash and co. "Guys, this is Aurea and Hilda, our friends." she added. Then, she and Bianca looked at Aurea and Hilda. "Guys, this is Prince Ash from Kanto, Princess Ursula, Ash's wife, from Sinnoh, Johanna and Dawn from Sinnoh, and Sidney from Hoenn. They're our friends." she added more.

"So you two are Aurea and Hilda. Nice to meet you two." Ash said. "You all should stay here for a few days or so." Hilda said. "That's what we're planning to do, Hilda." Ash said. "And while you guys are here, you wanna watch the two of us do our thing in the dungeon?" Hilda asked. "We do it four times a week." Aurea said. "We'd love to watch you two go at it." Ash replied. The rest of the gang nod their heads fast.

"Ok. Follow us to the dungeon." Hilda said. "Oh, and someone's been waiting for you after you and Bianca left two years ago, Fennel." Aurea said. She whistled loudly. Then, a floating Pokémon rush downstairs. "Munna! I'm so happy to see you again!" Fennel said with joy. She rush towards Munna, picked him up, and hugged him. Bianca hugged him too. "So that's your pet, Fennel. It looks cute." Ash said.

"What is that thing anyway?" Ursula asked. "He's kinda like a tapir or a pig but he's cute." Fennel said. The nerds got off Munna. "Let's enter the dungeon now, shall we?" Aurea said. The group, along with Munna, followed Aurea and Hilda to the dungeon while the knights went outside.

After making it to the dungeon with Ash and co., the lesbian Queens removed their owns clothes. Then, they removed the bra and panties, exposing their nice private areas. "On second thought, let's all have an orgy." Aurea suggested. "Does that sound good for you guys?" Hilda asked. "Yes." the group replied in unison. "Then let's get started." Hilda said. She and Aurea face each other and embraced a deep kiss.

The rest quickly removed their clothes. Once done, Sidney laid on the floor while Bianca followed him, which leads a deep kiss between the two. Fennel pleasures Bianca's asshole with her fingers and did the same to Sidney's with the fingers from her other hand. Johanna laid down and spread her beautiful legs as far as she can. Ash got on his stomach and licked the MILF's wet pussy deeply, making her gasp softly.

After the beautiful blunette gasped, she moaned. Dawn and Ursula went closer to the MILF's big breasts and sucked the nipples. "God, I love being occupied like this." Johanna said as she continued moaning. Aurea and Hilda squeezed each other's asses while continuing their hot, passionate kiss. Munna looked at the pair of group one at a time. He wasn't sure which group will entertain him more.

Sidney and Bianca finally broke their short kiss. Fennel moved her fingers away from her lovers' assholes. Then, she touched Sidney's dick and stick it inside Bianca's wet pussy. Then, Sidney fucked Bianca, making her moan. Fennel spread Bianca's ass checks and licked her asshole.

"Don't stop, guys... don't stop." Johanna said as she wanted Ash, Ursula, and Dawn to keep going. Johanna gently moved her hands toward the girls' hairs and rubbed them softly. Ash now fingered Johanna's tight asshole. "Oh, Ash. I knew you'd finger my asshole sooner." she added.

Aurea and Hilda broke the kiss they shared. The older woman sat down and spread her legs. The younger woman went closer to Aurea's massive breasts and sucked the left one while moving her hand towards Aurea's wet pussy and fingered it. Along with Bianca, Sidney, and Johanna, Aurea moaned. Hilda looked at her beautiful Aurea with those cute, sparkled eyes of hers.

Bianca got off Sidney while Fennel did the same to Bianca. The nerds sat on each side of Sidney and spread their legs. They move their Sidney's dick and touched it with their wet pussies. Then, they grind it. Bianca and Sidney resumed their moan while Fennel moaned for the first time.

"Ok, guys... you can stop now." Johanna said. Ash and the pregnant chicks got off the hot MILF, letting her gasp with joy. She stopped gasped. "Fuck me in the ass, my sweet prince." Dawn said. She laid on the floor and spread those cute legs of hers. Ash sat near Dawn and fucked her after jamming his dick inside her asshole. Dawn moaned. Johanna move herself closer to Ash's face, leading both with a deep kiss. Ursula and Dawn did the same after Ursula went closer to the blunette's beautiful face.

"Now it's my turn, baby..." Aurea said. Hilda got off her Aurea. The older woman gently push her wife on the ground. Then, she spread Hilda's legs and sucked her nipple after reaching to it. After that, she fingered Hilda's wet pussy with her two fingers. Hilda moaned like a sweet angel. "AH...!" Sidney finally came. The sperm landed on the girls' pubic hairs. Fennel and Bianca got off their lover and looked at him while he's gasping. They smiled.

After Sidney gasped, he got up and went closer to Fennel. Then, he moved down to her big breasts and sucked the left nipple. Bianca sucked the right one. "Oh, guys..." Fennel said as she moaned. "Oh, Aurea... my sweet Aurea..." Hilda moaned and moaned as Aurea continue to work on her nipple and wet pussy. Ash and Johanna broke their kiss. Also, Ursula and Dawn broke their own kiss. Ash got off Dawn and head straight towards her beautiful face.

He turned the opposite way and put his dick inside Dawn's mouth after laying down. Then, he fucked Dawn's mouth, trying to cum inside it. Ursula slowly got on the ground and licked Dawn's wet pussy. Johanna spread Ursula's ass checks and rimmed her asshole. Then, she fingered Ursula's wet pussy. "Let's scissor each other's pussies, baby..." Hilda said. Aurea got off her Hilda. The younger Queen gasped and gasped until she stopped.

Aurea laid on the floor and spread her big legs. Hilda raised her lover's right leg and touched Aurea's pussy with hers. Then, she scissored that cute wet pussy of Aurea's. Both moaned. After Bianca and Sidney finished sucking Fennel's nipples, Bianca laid on the floor. Sidney and Fennel went closer to her nipples and sucked them. Bianca unleashes her moan.

"Here I come, Dawn!" Ash said. He finally came inside Dawn's mouth, flowing his sperm down her throat. Then, he got off her and looked at her beautiful. "God, you're so beautiful, Dawn." Ash said. He reached towards Dawn and both embraced a deep kiss. Ursula got off Dawn's pussy while Johanna did the same to Ursula's asshole. Ursula turned around and looked at the MILF's beautiful face.

"We will live together until we die together, baby." Ursula said. "Oh, Ursula. Such beautiful words coming out of your mouth." Johanna said. Both embraced a kiss on the lips. Then, they went deep with a tongue-kiss. Aurea and Hilda screamed loudly as they finally came. Hilda laid on Aurea's fatter body while both gasped. After gasping with joy, both embracing their second deep kiss.

"You two are the best... let's make out together." Bianca said. Sidney and Fennel got off Bianca. The three of them got up and make out together. Now there were four groups making out. Munna remained in the dungeon as he continue to watch the horny humans go at it.

A few days later...

"Bye, guys! It was nice having fun with ya!" Aurea said as she, Hilda, Marley, Caitlin, and several other people waved good-bye as the boat sailed away. "Visit us again if you can!" Hilda said. "We'll come back to visit you all! We promise!" Ash said as he also waved good-bye. This time, Munna joined Fennel and Bianca along with their friends.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A day later...

Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe got out of there castle to get some fresh air. "They're out of the castle!" someone yelled inches away from the castle. He and several other took at their bow arrows and fired at the rulers. "Fuck!" Glacia screamed. She, Drake, and Phoebe went inside while the knights near the entrance rush towards the attackers. "THAT FUCKING DOES IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT! IT'S TIME TO EXTERIMATE THEM ALL!" Glacia screamed as she was being serious.

A few days later...

"Home at last." Ash said after he and co. got out of their boat. They all head their way to the castle. Then, they stopped and saw Flannery, Tate, Wally, and Liza talking to each other near a grocery store. "Hmmm... I wonder what they're doing here." Ash said. "Let's ask them why they're here." Ursula said. Ash and co. went closer to the kids. The kids noticed that Ash and co. was heading towards them.

"Oh, thank god you're all here. We got terrible news." Flannery said. "What seems to be the problem, guys?" Ash asked. "Glacia, Phoebe, Drake, and their knights massacred half of their fellow Hoennians and it was terrible. It happened a few days ago. The other half, including us, manage to escape." Flannery replied. "Oh, man... that's terrible..." Ash said. "They even killed innocent people too?" Ursula asked.

"Yes." Liza replied. "We gotta kill those fucks immediately. You'll never know if they're planning to kill people in Jotho, Kanto, and here." Sidney said. "Sadly, I don't think it's possible to kill all of them. The knights are now wearing heavy-looking suits, which looks impossible to break. Also, they carry long axes that can kill you after a single slice." Liza said. "Doesn't matter. We're gonna kill them all regardless of their new looks and strength." Bianca said.

"Well, we gotta use other weapons besides swords." Ash said. "How about bombs? We can use them to kill the knights." Fennel said. "That'll work, Fennel, but we gotta use more than just bombs." Ash said. "We can throw fire at them." Dawn said. "That too, Dawn. We gotta think of other ways to kill them." Ash said. "How about a long spear? You can use those to charge at them if you're fast." Wally said.

"That's something Bianca can do but good idea." Ash said. "You gotta use momentum to act fast, Ash." Bianca said. "I just need to practice a lot to act like you. Same with Sidney and Fennel." Ash said. "Since the three of ya are pregnant, Wally, Liza, Flannery, and I can take their place to kill the knights." Tate said. "Having an assistance or two sounds great but it'll be best if the four of ya stay here." Ash said.

"Why? We can use our speed to take care of the knights and you and your friends can sneak attack them." Liza said. "Oh, I forgot about you guys being fast. You all can help us." Ash said. "Oh, thank you. The reason we want to help you guys kill the knights is that we want to avenge our love ones." Liza said. The kids gave Ash a group hug. Then, they let go. "Thank you." Flannery said.

"Did the Hoennian survivors, including you four, spread the news to everyone around Jotho, Kanto, and here that half of the Hoennian cilivians got massacred?" Johanna asked. "Yes. They entered panic mode after we told them what happened, thinking Hoenn might plan to attack their region next." Liza replied. "That's what I assume earlier. Anyway, let's check Hoenn out and see what remain left." Sidney said. "But first, we need a lot of swords on our hands, even if they're not strong against the knights." Ash said.

Minutes later...

The gang, head towards the exit. Then, they saw a couple with pink flowers on their head coming towards them, leading them with a gasp. "Is that...?" Ash said. "Don't tell me who I think you guys are." Sidney said. "Is something wrong?" the man asked. "Well, yes... it's an evil woman in Hoenn that wear two pink flowers on her head look just like you two." Ursula replied.

"Does that truly mean you found our daughter, Phoebe?" the woman asked. Both lovers were Phoebe's parents. "Yes, we did." Johanna replied. "Then, it's true... the story that Ursula and I learned from several old people... They say that Drake and Glacia stole Phoebe as a baby and adopted her..." Ash said. "We knew someone stole her from us. We gotta meet her in Hoenn. It's been eighteen years since we searched for her. We even traveled through the world to find her." Phoebe's father said.

"You guys can go with us since we were heading to Hoenn to see the remains. Also, I would recommend carrying weapons." Ash said. "Why?" Phoebe's mother asked. "Because your bitchy daughter's adoptive parents ordered their knights to slay innocent Hoennians. They're wearing something that looks extremely impossible to break with normal weapons and they also carry long axes." Liza replied.

"I see." Phoebe's mother said. "Since you mentioned the word "ordered", does that mean this Drake and Glacia are King and Queen while our daughter's their Princess?" Phoebe's father asked. "Sadly, yes." Liza replied. "I see. We gotta tell Phoebe that Drake and Glacia stole her and tell her that we're her parents. After that, she'll join us and we'll start a new life as a family." Phoebe's father said.

"Heh... I doubt that Phoebe would ever leave her kingdom. She freaking loves it there," Fennel said. "Fennel's right, though. While Fennel and I got imprisoned by Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, we learned from their knights that Phoebe will always stay with Glacia and Drake, even if she meets her real parents." Bianca said. "Oh, and we also learned that Phoebe never found out that Glacia and Drake stole her." Fennel reminded.

"She'll find out after we get to Hoenn to tell her what happened." Phoebe's mother said. "I hope to christ that Phoebe will join us, even if it's hard for us to convince her." Phoebe's father said. "We'll see once we get to Hoenn. Let's head back to my castle to get extra swords for you two." Ash said.

A day later...

The gang finally made it to Hoenn. "Holy fucking shit, man... Look at this mess..." Ash said while he shook his head. "It looked like this region got bombed with a massive explosion." Bianca said. "Well, except for that castle over there." the blonde added as she pointed towards the castle. "Is it me or is the castle way bigger than it was before?" Fennel asked. "It looks like it." Sidney said.

The group went forward to the castle. Then, they all gasped and saw a naked Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia skipping around happily with a singsong. They stopped and noticed that Ash and co. stood far away from them. Glacia changed her expression to an angry one. "The fuck? We thought, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you were dead." Glacia said. "Also, what the fuck is that thing you're holding, Fennel?" the Queen asked.

"It's a tapir/pig, you bitch." Fennel replied. "And it's cute." Bianca added. "Whatever. Prepare to die, all of you." Glacia said. Phoebe suddenly notices that two people carry pink flowers on their head. "And why are you two carrying pink flowers like me? Are you trying to copy the great Phoebe?" Phoebe asked. "We're not, Phoebe. We've been wearing pink flowers for years. After you entered this earth as a baby, we decided to give you pink flowers so we can act as a legit family." Phoebe's mother said.

Phoebe gasped. She looked at Drake and Glacia and then her real parents. "Here it comes." Ash said silently. "Don't tell me you two... are my parents...? It cannot be. Drake and Glacia are my real parents. They raised me in their beautiful castle and the three of us always bond together like a legit family." Phoebe said. "We're your parents, Phoebe, not them. They took you away from us since you were a baby. We've been looking for you for eighteen long years and here we are looking at you in the nude." Phoebe's father said.

Phoebe looked at Drake and Glacia again. "Is it true... that you two kidnapped me?" Phoebe asked with a low voice. "Oh, shit. This is it." Ursula said silently. "Don't listen to those imposters, Phoebe. They're not your real parents. We are." Glacia said. "Sidney probably asked those two to pose as your parents, just to fool us." Drake assumed, even though he was wrong.

"For fuck's sake, Drake. Just admit that you and Glacia stole Phoebe as a baby. We all know the story. Hell, Phoebe's parents look exactly like her, not either one or the two of ya." Sidney said. "Ok, ok. We stole Phoebe away from her parents. Happy now?" Drake said. "The reason we stole Phoebe is because Drake and I saw how beautiful she was since we saw her for the first time. We didn't even manage to steal anyone else since all of them were ugly ducklings." Glacia said.

"So it's true then..." Phoebe said. She moved her head down. Then, she looked up at Drake and Glacia. "Drake... Glacia... even if you're not my real parents... I just want to say that... I fucking love you two to death! I don't want to leave you two forever!" Phoebe said. Her last words shocked the gang with loud gasps, especially her legit parents. Phoebe gave both Drake and Glacia a hug. Drake and Glacia hugged back.

While hugging Phoebe, Glacia blew a raspberry and threw an offensive gesture at the gang, although it went directly towards Phoebe's parents anyway. The three broke their hug. Phoebe turned around. Glacia whistled loudly. Then, a ton of knights head their way towards the group with their new appearance. "We're fucked..." Sidney said. "Kill them all NOW!" Glacia ordered.

"No, wait." the middle-aged blonde added. "We can spare you all for a month, including you, Phoebe's parents. After the month passes by, come here and fight all of us. Otherwise, we're gonna slaughter the ones in Kanto, Jotho, and Sinnoh. And we can add Unova on the list since the people there are probably hoodlums like Fennel and Bianca. And before you two Unovian hoodlums say anything, I just want to remind you that I've traveled to Unova before I came here and I remember what it looks like. So yeah, either come here next month to fight us or face the consequences." Glacia added more.

"Ok, bitch. We'll fight all of ya and after we kill ya, we're gonna steal everything out of your castle." Ash said. "Good luck trying to past through my knights' sturdiness and weapons next month." Glacia said. "You all better start praying until next month." Drake said. "Get out of here now, all of you. We'll see ya next month." Phoebe said. The group walked away. Half of them continued to look at the evil people while walking away.

A day later...

"You guys can stay with us if you want." Ash said. He and co. finally made it to Sinnoh's castle door. "Thanks but no thanks. We'll search for an empty home to settle there." Phoebe's father said. "Ok then. Oh, and I'm sorry what happened yesterday. It turns out Phoebe would rather stay with Drake and Glacia than you two, her legit parents." Ash said. "It's ok, Ash. At least we finally saw our daughter after all the years we searched for her. You all take care." Phoebe's mother said. "You guys too." Ash said. Phoebe's parents walked away while Ash and co., including Tate, Wally, Flannery, and Liza, entered the castle.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After entering the castle, the gang dropped their swords on the ground. Tate and Wally went towards the left couch and laid there. Sidney did too. They all closed their eyes to take a nap. "I'm heading to Kanto and then Jotho. I'll come back here for the next few days." Ash said. "Ok, Ash." Ursula said. Ash walked out of the castle unarmed. "Let's go to the dungeon, shall we?" the princess said with a smile on her face.

"Ok." the girls, except for Liza and Flannery said in unison. "Why are you guys going to the dungeon?" Liza asked. "We're gonna have sex with each other. That's all." Johanna replied. "You two wanna watch us?" Dawn asked. "Yes." the Hoennians replied in unison. "Ok. Follow us to the dungeon." Dawn said. Dawn, Ursula, Fennel, Bianca, and Johanna head their way to the dungeon while Flannery and Liza followed them.

They went all the way down to the dungeon. Flannery and Liza sat on the floor while Johanna, Dawn, Fennel, Ursula, and Bianca removed everything on them. After that was done, Fennel and Bianca embraced a deep kiss while Munna floated in circles. Both Liza and Flannery smiled after seeing the kiss between Fennel and Bianca. Ursula slowly laid flat on the floor and spread her cute legs.

Dawn and Johanna moved down to Ursula's wet pussy and both licked it. Ursula moaned. "Oh, guys." Ursula said. Flannery slowly licked her lips. "Lick that pussy good, guys." Liza said. Fennel and Bianca broke their hot kiss. Then, Bianca laid on the floor while Fennel followed her. And speaking of Fennel, the older Unovian put her mouth on Bianca's left nipple and sucked it. Then, she reached the right nipple with her right hand and pinched it.

"Work on my nipples good, baby." Fennel said as she moaned. Bianca looked at her Fennel with those beautiful green eyes. "God, I feel so horny." Flannery said. "Me too." Liza said. Flannery reached her hands towards Liza's small breasts and touched them. Both blushed. "Oh, darling. I knew you would do that. Let's make out now." Liza said. "Good idea, my love." Flannery said. Both got on the floor. Liza crawled atop of Flannery's taller body and both embraced a kiss.

"Now suck both my nipples." Ursula said. Dawn and Johanna stopped licking Ursula's wet pussy. Ursula gasped and then stopped. The blunette reach towards her nice looking breasts and sucked the nipples after mouthing them. Ursula moaned again. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Fennel... now lick my pussy." Bianca said. Fennel got off Bianca's nipples and moved down to her wet pussy. Bianca gasped after Fennel took a lick on her wet pussy.

Fennel licked it again and again while looking at the beautiful blonde. "Keep going, my beautiful Unovian." Bianca said. Flannery and Liza broke their hot kiss. "Oh, that kiss felt great, sweetie." Liza said. "I strongly agree, Liza." Flannery said. Flannery touched Liza's clothes and slowly removed them, exposing her bra and panties. Then, Flannery gently pushed Liza on the floor and removed the shoes and socks.

"My turn, baby." Liza said. Flannery sat on the floor. Liza removed shoes and socks first, exposing her nice feet. "God, I love your nice feet." Liza added. Liza went closer to Flannery's left foot and licked the middle part of it. Then, she gently rubbed the right one with her soft hand. "That tickles, baby." Flannery said. Liza continued to lick and rub Flannery's feet until she stopped. She touched Flannery's clothes and then removed them. Flannery's bra and panties were exposed to Liza's beautiful eyes.

"Let's go naked, shall we?" Flannery said. She removed Liza's bra and panties as quick as possible. After that, Liza removed both Flannery's bra and panties. Both were naked like the rest of the girls. Flannery laid down and spread those cute legs of hers. Liza climbed on Flannery and positioned herself to scissor Flannery's pussy with hers. Both Hoennians rocked back and forth on each other to scissor. They moaned together.

"Oh, Fennel... my beautiful Fennel. You're so amazing at this." Bianca said. It's been a few minutes since Fennel licked her pussy. "Lay down for me, both of you." Ursula said. Johanna and Dawn stopped sucking Ursula's nipples, letting her gasp. After Ursula gasped for air, both blunette laid on the floor and spread their legs. Ursula moved both her hands near the girls' wet pussies and fingered them.

The blunettes start moaning for the first time. Ursula sucked Johanna's right nipple after reaching toward it. "Oh, Ursula..." Johanna said as she kept moaning and moaning with her daughter. "You can let go now, sweetie." Bianca said. Fennel got off Bianca's pussy and looked at her beautiful blonde gasping. After Bianca gasped, she got up and gently laid Fennel on the floor.

Then, she spread the older girl's legs and looked at her wet pussy. "I know it's waiting for me to munch it, Fennel." Bianca said with a smooth voice. She move herself close to Fennel's wet pussy and licked it. Fennel moaned. Bianca went deeper. "Oooh... that's what I'm talking about, baby." Fennel said. "AH...!" Flannery and Liza screamed together as they finally orgasmed. "Flannery..." Liza said as she gasped and gasped. "Liza..." Flannery said as she also gasped.

The lovebirds finally stopped gasping with joy. Liza crawled upwards to face her Flannery. "I love you, Flannery." Liza said. "I love you too, Liza." Flannery said. After their words, they kissed again. Ursula moved away from Johanna's precious nipple. She moved towards Dawn's left nipple and sucked on it. "Suck it as much... as you can, baby." Dawn said. "Please suck my nipples, Bianca... my pussy needs a bit of rest." Fennel said.

After hearing Fennel's words, Bianca got off her pussy. She looked at a gasping Fennel with a smile on her face. Then, she stopped. "God, you're so beautiful." Fennel said. "Same goes for you, my love." Bianca said. Bianca moved down to Fennel's big breasts and sucked the right one. Then, she pinched the left one. Fennel resumed her lovely moan. Ursula got off the girls. They moaned with joy and then stopped.

"Let us all make out together like we always do." Ursula suggested. The girls got off the floor. Then, they make out together. "Oh, Bianca... Bianca... Bianca... let's make out." Fennel said. Bianca slowly got off her blunette's nipple and looked at her gasping. After Fennel gasped, Bianca went closer to her and both embraced a deep kiss.

A day later...

"Miss me again?" Ash asked his mom's knights near the castle door while opening it. The knights nod their heads. After Ash got in, he closed the door and head upstairs to talk to his mom and future mother-in-law. Opening the master room door after reaching it, he saw Jane fingered Delia's pussy while licking her cheek and holding her left breast. "I gotta talk to you guys. It's extremely important." Ash said, distracting the lesbians. "Hi, Ash. What seems to be the problem?" Jane asked.

"A lot of my friends and I promised Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe that we'll fight them and their powerful knights next month. If we don't show up by then, they'll kill everybody in Jotho, Sinnoh, Unova, and here. They already killed half their people in Hoenn." Ash replied. "So that's your problem. Well, not to worry. Your mom and I will help you guys fight them." Jane said. "We'll fight them to the death, no matter how hard it takes to kill them." Delia said.

"Oh, you guys are the best. Thank you for the participation." Ash said. He went towards the lesbians and gave them a hug at the same time. Then, he let go after the five second hug. "Oh, and try to bring powerful weapons to the fight such as bombs or something. "We will, Ash." Delia said. "Yeah, we got plenty to make the fight easier." Jane said. "Ok, guys. I'll see you two later." Ash said. He walked out of the room.

Minutes later...

"I'm here, guys." Ash said after he entered Lorelei and Clair's castle in Jotho. "Hmmm... they're not responding. "Let me see if they're in the dungeon." Ash said. He head his way towards the Queens' dungeons. Being inches away from the door of the dungeon, he heard moans. Oh, they're in there, alright." Ash said with a smile on his face. He opened the door and went in. He went all the way down and saw Lorelei and Clair fingering each other's pussies while leaning on the wall facing the other.

"I need your help, guys." Ash said. Hearing Ash, the Queen stopped their fun and looked at him. "What do you need, Ash?" Clair asked. Ash told them the story. "I see. We can help all of you with our strong weapons and get it over with." Clair said. "It's been awfully long since Clair and I got in a fight with someone. I'm pretty sure you remembered it after witnessing it. But yeah, we'll help you guys stop Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia's evilness." Lorelei said.

"Thank, guys. I truly appreciate it." Ash said. He head his way out of the dungeon. "Don't you wanna watch us have fun with each other?" Clair asked. "Yeah, stay here and watch. You'll enjoy most of it." Lorelei said. Ash turned around with a bright smile on his face. "I'd love to stay here and watch you guys do your thing, even if it lasts twenty-four hours." Ash said. He sat down while the Queens resumed their fun.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ah... ah... ah... ah..." Lorelei and Clair continue to pleasure each other's pussies while Ash kept watching without blinking, albeit rarely. The lesbian Queens have been going like this for ten minutes. Finally, they stopped. Both gasped and then stopped. Clair moved towards Lorelei's nice breasts and put her mouth on the left nipple. Then, she sucked it hard. Lorelei moaned.

Clair gently moved her hand towards Lorelei's wet pussy and stick it in. "Ah..." Lorelei gasped. Clair fingered the precious clit. "Ah... ah... ah... oh, Clair... that feels so amazingly good... Don't stop. Don't stop." Lorelei said. Clair looked at her with those cute sparkling eyes she have. Lorelei looked down and saw Clair staring at her. Lorelei cracked a slight smile on her face.

"God, I gotta masturbate. I've watched this hot lesbian action too long." Ash said. He went under his underwear and masturbated, typically for him. "Clair... baby... your eyes are the cutest eyes I've even seen in my entire life." Lorelei said. She moved her left hand towards Clair's soft, blue hair, and rubbed it gently. "I always enjoy rubbing your soft hair when you pleasure my nipple and pussy, baby..." Lorelei added.

"Good. Good. You guys are making me extremely horny with your lesbianism." Ash said. He went closer to Lorelei and Clair while he continue to masturbate. "Oh, Clair... Clair... ah... Clair... I love you... I love you so much, baby... oh, my beautiful Clair..." Lorelei said. She constantly spout words out of her mouth about Clair, her only true love. "Clair... you can stop now... it's my turn." Lorelei said. She finally told Clair to stop, which the blue-haired Queen did.

Lorelei gasped with joy while Clair watched. "Sweet gasps are so fucking sweet." Ash said. He couldn't let go of his dick as he was extremely horny, like he mentioned before. Finally, Lorelei stopped gasping. She gently pushed Clair flat on the floor and spread her legs. Then, she went down to Clair's wet pussy and licked it deeply. Clair moaned. Lorelei insert her two fingers from her right hand inside Clair's asshole and fingered it. After that, she moved her other hand towards Clair's left breast and circled it.

"Oh, that felt so good, Lorelei. I love it when you do me like this." Clair said. The blue-haired beauty looked at Ash, who was constantly masturbating. "You're enjoying this, huh?" Clair asked. "I am, Clair. I truly am." Ash said. Clair looked at Lorelei, who was looking at her with those beautiful red eyes. "God, your eyes are so beautiful that I want to stare at them all day and night." Clair said.

Clair moaned and moaned as time went on. Ash finally stopped masturbated. However, that didn't stop him from laying his eyes off the two lesbian Queens. "Oh, Lorelei... baby... let's scissor together." Clair said. Lorelei got off her Clair's precious. She looked at the blunette gasping with joy. Then, Clair stopped. Lorelei got atop of her. Both scissored after rocking back and forth.

"Ah... ah... ah..." both moaned. "Orgasm for me, my sweet lesbian Queens." Ash said. Clair and Lorelei embrace a deep kiss. The lesbians kept going at it along with their deep kiss. Finally, they came together. "There we go." Ash said. Clair and Lorelei got off each other. They looked at Ash with seductive looks on their faces and crawled towards them. "Let Clair and I put our breasts between your dick." Lorelei suggested. "Yeah, Ash. We'll make you more happy with Lorelei's sexy suggestion." Clair said.

"Ok." Ash said. He quickly pulled down his pants and underwear and laid on the floor. Clair and Lorelei went closer to him and put their huge breasts between Ash's dick. Both moved their breasts up and down to make Ash cum. "Hurry and make my cum, girls. I want to feel it coming out." Ash said. He moaned. The girls went faster on Ash's dick, trying to make him cum. Ash finally screamed, meaning he came.

The sperm landed on the girls' breasts after it shot out of Ash's dick. Lorelei licked the sperm off Clair's big breasts. After that, Clair did the same to Lorelei as she licked the sperm off her breasts. Both embraced another deep kiss. "Nice. Another deep kiss coming from you two hot babes." Ash said.

A day later...

"I'm back guys." Ash said after he entered Sinnoh's castle. He didn't hear or see anyone. "I'll take a look at the dungeon first before I move on." he added. He went all the way to the dungeon. Once there, we went down. Then, he smiled, seeing Johanna eating a moaning Dawn out while Ursula licked Johanna's wet pussy. Also, he saw Fennel sucking a moaning Sidney's dick while Bianca sucked Fennel's left nipple. Munna was just laying near them.

Last but not least, he saw Flannery bounced on Tate's dick while both moaned. Along with that, Liza and Wally sucked on Flannery's nipples. "Too bad I'm late for the party, but oh well." Ash said. He went closer to Dawn. The younger blunette cracked a slight smile on her face. "Hi, Ash." Dawn said. "Hi, Dawn." Ash said.

A day later...

Flannery, Liza, Tate, Wally, Fennel, Bianca, and Munna roamed around Jotho. The rest of the gang weren't with them as Sidney stayed in Hoenn to have a long conversation with Phoebe's parents while Ash, Johanna, Dawn, and Ursula spent time with Delia and Jane in Kanto. Liza, Tate, Wally, and Flannery went separate. "We're heading somewhere else, guys." Flannery said. "Ok." Fennel said.

The Unovians, along with Munna, continued to walk. Then, they stopped, seeing two women struggling to carry tons of grocery bags. It was Karen and Mary (DJ). "You guys need help?" Bianca asked. Karen and Mary looked at the Unovians and then smiled. "Yes." Karen replied. The Unovian went towards them and picked half of their bags while the Jotho chicks carried the rest. "Thank you." Mary said. "No problem." Fennel said.

"Follow us to our home." Karen said. Karen and Mary head south while Fennel, Bianca, and Munna followed them. Once there, Karen opened the door and she, Mary, Fennel, Bianca, and Munna got in. Karen was able to close the door with her shoulder. "Nice home you have, guys." Bianca said as she, Fennel, and Munna looked around. "Thanks for the compliment." Mary said. "Follow us to the kitchen." Karen said.

The girls and Munna went inside the kitchen. They put the bags down. "You guys wanna stay and chat with us?" Mary asked. "Sure, why not?" Fennel asked. The girls and Munna went inside the living room. Bianca, Fennel, and Munna sat on one of the couches while Karen and Mary sat on the other. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Fennel asked. "We can talk about anything. But anyway, my name is Karen," Karen replied. "And I'm Mary," Mary said.

"I'm Bianca," Bianca said. "I'm Fennel and this is my pet, Munna." Fennel said. "Cute pet." Mary said. "I agree. It looks cute." Karen said. "Oh, and where are you guys from? We haven't seen you two until we met near the grocery store." Karen added. "We're from Unova, a faraway country." Bianca replied. "Unova, eh? Two people told us it's a great place to live after three former rulers died there." Karen said.

"Karen and I have met two Unovians here in Jotho before, the ones that told us it's a great place to live. I think their names are Iris and Drayden. Right now, they're living with a woman named Arianna, a red-haired middle-aged woman. She and Iris became lovers after having their special night months ago." Mary said. "It's nice to hear from Iris and Drayden. When Bianca and I told our fellow Unovians where they were after we came back to Unova, they said the two traveled in the seas. We didn't know where they went to until now." Bianca said.

"At least they're safe. Anyway, you guys wanna talk about something else?" Fennel asked. "Sure." Karen said. "We can talk about you guys." Mary said. "And speaking of you two, are you two in a... special relationship?" the pink-haired woman asked. "Yes." Bianca replied. She gave Fennel a kiss on the cheek, making both blush. "That's great. Karen and I are in a special relationship. We've became girlfriend and girlfriend since we met each other two decades ago." Mary said.

"The special night we had as kids was brilliant. Oh, I'll never forget that day." Karen said. "I'll never forget that day too, sweetie." Mary said. Both looked at each other with bright smiles on their faces. "Oh, Mary. I love you so much." Karen said. "I love you too, Karen. We're gonna stay together until we die together." Mary said. Both went closer to each other's faces and embraced a kiss on the face.

"So cute and yet... hot." Bianca said. "I strongly agree. Let's make out together." Fennel said. The Unovians embraced a deep kiss. Now there were two kissing couples in the living room. Munna looked at both group going at it with their hot lesbian kiss.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Flannery, Tate, Wally, and Liza continue to explore around Jotho. Then, they stopped and gasped, seeing two girls looking at them. They gasped too. Both were Roxanne and Winona, one of the few Hoennians that survived. "Roxanne... Winona... we thought you two were dead..." Flannery said. "Roxanne and I thought you guys were dead too..." Winona said.

Both groups rush towards each other and gave each other a hug one at a time. "It's so nice to see you two alive." Liza said. "The same goes for the four of you." Roxanne said. "So did you two manage to find our fellow Hoennians that survived?" Tate asked. "Yes, but sadly, not as many." Roxanne replied. "We only saw Brawly, Norman, Caroline, Wattson, and Juan settling here and that's about it." Winona said.

"That's nice to hear from our fellow Hoennians." Wally said. "Anyway, are you two homeless?" he asked. "Yes." Winona said. "Do you guys know a good place we can settle in?" Roxanne said. "Yes, and it's in Sinnoh. A prince and his pregnant wife let the four of us settle in their castle along with Sidney, two women from Unova, and two pregnant chicks. They'll probably let the two of you stay until you can find a new home." Wally replied.

"I hope they do. I hate sleeping outside." Roxanne said. "Me too." Winona said. "Oh, and the prince truly loves lesbians, so there's a higher chance that he and his wife will let you two stay as long as possible." Wally reminded. "That's great." Roxanne said. "Indeed, it is. Let's go Sinnoh, shall we?" Winona said. "The prince, along with his wife and their two pregnant friends, are spending some time with his mom and future mother-in-law. We can meet them there." Liza said. "Ok." the girls said in unison.

Meanwhile in Karen and Mary's home...

Karen and Mary continued to make out. Fennel and Bianca also didn't let go of each other's warm tongues. Both group finally broke their kiss at the same time after it lasted for several minutes. "Oh, Mary. Our share of kiss was splendid." Karen said. "I strongly agree, baby." Mary said. Both Jotho chicks removed their own clothes along with their shoes and socks, leading them half-naked.

"You guys can go naked if you want." Mary said. "Yeah, we won't mind as much as we didn't mind letting you two make out here." Karen said. "Fennel and I would love to go naked." Bianca said. She looked at Fennel. "Let's do this, baby." the blonde added. "Ok, my love." Fennel said. The Unovians removed their clothes, shoes, and socks, leading them half-naked like Karen and Mary.

"Now that we're all naked, let's remove our bra and panties." Karen said. The four girls removed the bra and panties off them, exposing each other's naked bodies. "Nice bodies, Karen and Mary." Bianca said. "I agree. Those are some nice looking bodies you have." Fennel said. "Thanks for the sexy compliment, guys. Your bodies are also nice looking." Mary said. "And they look tasty to suck and lick like Mary's." Karen said. She slapped Mary's nice ass.

"Oh, guys. You're making me blush." Bianca said as she blushed. "I'm blushing too." Fennel said as she also blushed. Karen sat on the couch and spread her bigger legs. Mary went closer to Karen's wet pussy and licked it. Karen moaned. Fennel also sat on the other couch but didn't spread her legs. Bianca hurried and sucked one of Fennel's nipples while squeezing the other one softly. Fennel moaned.

Minutes later...

"We're here to see Ash, Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna." Liza said. She, Wally, Tate, Flannery, Winona, and Roxanne stood near the knights standing at the entrance. One of the knights opened the door, letting the Hoennians in. Inside, Ash, Ursula, Johanna, Dawn, Delia, and Jane looked at the Hoennians while sitting on the couch. "Hi, guys." Ash said. "Hi, Ash. Guys, this is Roxanne and Winona, two Hoenn survivors. Roxanne, Winona, this is prince Ash from here, his wife, princess Ursula in Sinnoh, Dawn and Johanna, their friends in Sinnoh, and Delia and Jane, his mother and future mother-in-law." Liza said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ash said. He got up and shook the Hoennians' hands one at a time. "So are you guys looking for a place to stay? If so, then you two can move in with me and my wife as long as you can." Ash said. "Oh, thank you, Prince Ash." Roxanne said. She and Winona hugged Ash at the same time. "You're the best, Prince Ash." Winona said. The girls got off Ash.

Back in Karen and Mary's home...

Right now, Karen sucked Mary's right nipple while flickering the left one. Also, Fennel was eating Bianca out between her cute legs. "Ah... ah... keep working on that wild pussy of mine, Fennel..." Bianca said as she moaned and moaned. "Try squeezing my nipple this time, Karen." Mary said. Hearing Mary's response, Karen squeezed the same nipple she flickered before. "Ah... so good..." Mary said.

Fennel slowly looked at Bianca with those cute eyes of hers while Bianca looked at her with a slight smile. "You look so extra cute when you're eating me out like this, baby." Bianca said. The blonde rubbed Fennel's soft hair. "Oh, Karen... baby... baby... switch nipples." Mary said. Karen got off the nipples before she can resume her fun with them. This time, she sucked the left nipple while squeezing the right one.

"Ah... ah... ah... don't stop... oh, god... don't stop... please don't stop..." Bianca said as she wanted her beautiful Fennel to continue much as she can. Fennel went deeper on Bianca's wet pussy. Bianca moaned louder than before. "Karen... Karen... oh, my beautiful Karen... let's scissor together..." Mary said. Karen got off her Mary and looked at her gasping with joy. The pink-haired woman stopped.

The Jotho chicks sat on the floor, spread their legs, and move towards each other to touch each other's pussies. Then, they scissored together. They moaned together. "Ah... ah... that's enough baby..." Bianca said. Fennel got off the blonde's wet pussy and looked at her gasping. Bianca finally stopped. "Let's grind each other's pussies." the blonde suggested.

Fennel laid on the floor while Bianca got atop of her. After that, they moved back and forth to scissor one another. Both moaned along with Karen and Mary. "Ah... ah... ah..." The groups moaned and moaned as they continue to ram each other's pussies. Several minutes later, they finally came. They happily gasped until they stopped. Bianca went up to Fennel's beautiful face and both embraced a deep kiss. Karen and Mary also kissed.

A day later...

Inside Sinnoh castle, Ash, Ursula, Johanna, Sidney, Dawn, Tate, Liza, Wally, Flannery, Roxanne, and Winona were eating dinner on the kitchen table. "We're back, guys." Fennel said as she, Bianca, and Munna entered the kitchen. "Glad you three got here on time to eat dinner. Hurry before I gets cold." Ash said. Fennel and Bianca sat on the remaining chairs while Munna floated atop of the table.

"Where have you guys been anyway?" Ursula asked. "Yeah, we were expecting you three to return here early with us but didn't." Dawn said. "We hang out with our new friends, Karen and Mary, in Jotho. That's all." Bianca said. "Ah, I see." Ursula said. "You guys should hang out with them too. They're fun to chat with." Fennel said. "And I see that you brought company over. Who are they?" Bianca asked.

"Guys, this is Roxanne and Winona, two Hoenn survivors." Johanna replied. She looked at Roxanne and Winona. "This is Fennel and Bianca from Unova." she added. "Nice to meet you two." Bianca said. "Are you guys planning to stay here until you find a new home?" Fennel asked. "Yes." the two lovebirds replied in unison. "I see. You'll love to stay here. Trust me." Fennel said. The blunette Unovian ate her dinner while the blonde did the same. She gave Munna a bit of her food.

In Hoenn's castle...

A naked Phoebe and Drake were making out on the royal bed. Along with their share of kiss, Phoebe jerked Drake's dick. A naked Glacia entered the room with a smile on her face. Before that, she went outside to take a look at the remains in Hoenn with a bright smile on her face.

Anyway, Glacia went closer to her lovers with that same smile of hers. "I'm here, guys." Glacia said with a smooth voice. Drake and Phoebe broke their kiss and looked at Glacia with a smile on their faces. Glacia climbed on the bed and crawled towards Drake while went near the right side of him. Both Glacia and Drake tongue-kiss on the outside while Phoebe licked Drake's neck. Glacia, along with Phoebe, jerked Drake's dick at the same time.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Several minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna all burped loudly after eating their plate of food. "Excuse me." Fennel and Bianca said in unison. "Damn, guys. Those are awfully loud burps. I'm done eating myself." Ash said. "Yeah, I'm done too." Ursula said. "Same." Flannery said. "I hope you guys cook something like this again. This is the best dinner I've ever had." Roxanne said. "Agreed." Winona said.

"I will. But anyway, let's all go to the dungeon, shall we?" Ursula said. The gang, except for Roxanne and Winona, got up. "What are you guys gonna do in the dungeon?" Winona asked. "You'll see once you get there." Liza replied with a bright smile on her face. She slapped Flannery's nice ass, making the fiery girl sexually retaliate with a slap on her smaller ass.

In the dungeon...

Ash, Johanna, Dawn, Ursula, Tate, Liza, Wally, Flannery, Sidney, Fennel, and Bianca all removed their clothes while Munna watched. "Oh, I know what you guys mean." Winona said. "We'll join you guys." Winona said. Winona touched Roxanne's clothes and removed them slowly, leaving her half-naked. Then, Roxanne removed Winona's clothes after touching them, also leaving the older girl half-naked. The rest of the gang was already naked.

"Nice. Very nice." Ash said. The half-naked Hoennians now removed each other's bra and panties, exposing their private areas one at a time. "Fuck yeah. More hot bodies to see." Ash said. Roxanne and Winona came closer and embrace a deep kiss. "What a nice start coming from you two hot babes." the prince added. He looked at his own lovers, Dawn, Johanna, and Ursula.

"Let's start, shall we?" Ash said. Dawn bent down and crawled closer to Ash's dick. She put her mouth on it and sucked it. Then, she squeeze his ass. "Suck it as much as you can, my beautiful blunette." Ash said. Johanna positioned herself closer to the prince and moved down to look at Ash's ass. She opened the ass-cheeks with her hands and licked his asshole after reaching it.

Ursula went closer to a moan Ash and shared a deep kiss with him. Not only that, but she also rubbed Dawn's soft hair. Bianca laid on the warm floor and spread those cute legs of hers, wanting Fennel or Sidney or even both to lick her pussy. Sidney got his stomach on the floor and went closer to Bianca's pussy to lick it. Bianca made a soft gasp. Then, she moaned.

Fennel looked at Bianca's beautiful face as she went closer to it. After reaching it, both Unovians embraced a deep kiss. The Unovian blunette groped Bianca's left breasts and pinched the right nipple. Flannery bent down for Wally and Tate. Wally jammed his dick inside her wet pussy and then fucked her. Tate put his dick inside her mouth, making the fiery blonde suck it.

Liza went closer to Flannery's moving tits and sucked the right nipple. She was able to reach her hand towards Flannery's ass and she did. Then, she fingered Flannery's hot asshole. Roxanne and Winona finally broke their hot kiss. Winona went on the floor while Roxanne atop of her in an opposite direction. Both licked each other's wet pussies.

Ash and Ursula also broke their kiss. Ursula slightly move down to Ash's chest and sucked and right nipple. She still manage to rub Dawn's soft hair. Ash moaned. He touched Ursula's pink hair and rubbed it gently. "Oh, girls. You naughty, naughty girls." Ash said as he moaned and moaned.

The Mohawk man got off his blonde and both Bianca and Fennel broke their kiss before Fennel could remove her hand and fingers off the blonde's breast and nipple. "Give me anal, please." Bianca said. "As you wish, my blonde." Sidney said. He inserted his dick inside Bianca's tight asshole. "Ah..." Bianca gasped. "So tight..." the blonde added. Sidney fucked her as hard and fast as he can. Bianca moaned.

The blonde gasped again after feeling Fennel's tongue rapidly licking her tongue. "Work that tongue like Sidney did with his, Fennel." Bianca said. "Here I come, baby..." Ash said as he could feel the sperm getting closer to his dickhole. "Mmrpm..." Dawn said after Ash finally came on her. Dawn slowly got off Ash's dick and looked at him with her cute smile while swallowing his sperm inside her mouth.

"Taste good, huh?" Ash asked. "Yes, my sweet prince." Dawn replied with a cooed voice. The youngest blunette joined the princess by sucking Ash's other nipple. Johanna finally got off Ash's asshole after rimming it. She crawled her way towards Ash's balls and sucked him after putting her mouth on both testicles. "Suck those balls good, Johanna." Ash said. Hearing Ash's words, the hot MILF responded with an aggressive sucking.

"That's it, you hot MILF... that's the way how I like it..." Ash said. The hot MILF looked at Ash and Ash looked at her too. "So fucking beautiful..." he added. The younger three of the four finally got off Flannery. "Do your best, guys." Liza said as she laid on the floor and spread her cute legs. Wally sat on the floor and jammed his dick inside her wet pussy, making her gasp. Then, he fucked her.

Flannery sat atop of a moaning Liza's face, letting the younger girl eat her out. Tate gently cupped Flannery's left breast and sucked the right nipple. Flannery moaned loudly. Bianca moaned louder and louder as Fennel and Sidney continue to give her all. "Keep going... please keep going..." Bianca said. She reached towards her own nipples and pinched them. "Oh, yeah... yeah... yeah..." the blonde spouted more words.

Roxanne and Winona got off each other. They looked at one another and positioned themselves to scissor each other's pussies, which they did. The girls grind each other's pussies as they go. Johanna got off Ash's balls and looked at him. "Fuck me hard in the ass, Ash." Johanna said. "Ok, Johanna." Ash said. Ursula and Dawn got off Ash's nipples while Johanna laid on the floor in a sideway position.

Ash joined the MILF on the floor in his own sideway position. Then, he inserted his dick inside her tight asshole and fucked her. Johanna started moaning while Ursula and Dawn embraced a deep kiss. The two went close enough to touch each other's big tummies. "Ah... ah... ah... ah..." Roxanne and Winona moaned and moaned as the two continue to grind each other's pussies.

"Let's speed this, baby..." Roxanne said. "Ok, my love." Winona said. The two went faster. "Ah... ah... let's make out, Liza..." Flannery said. The kids got off each other. Liza got up and moved closer to Flannery's beautiful face. Then, both embraced a hot kiss. Wally and Tate jerked near them. "That's enough, guys..." Bianca said as she told Fennel and Sidney to stop. They both did. Bianca gasped with joy until she stopped.

The blonde got up and gave Fennel a kiss on the lips. Then, the two went deep. Tate and Wally finally came on Liza and Flannery while the girls continue to make out. "Let's join the others by making out, baby..." Johanna suggested. Ash got off the MILF and got up. Johanna also got up and face Ash. Then, both make out. "AH! Roxanne and Winona finally came. Both gasped and gasped until they stopped.

Winona laid on the floor while Roxanne followed her. Then, they make out. Sidney, Wally, Tate, and Munna couldn't lay their eyes off the kissing group, especially Flannery and Liza's, which was hotter than the other groups.

A day later...

Fennel and Bianca, along with Ash and Munna, knocked on Karen and Mary's door. The rest of the gang weren't here with them. Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna went out grocery shopping in Kanto while Flannery, Liza, Roxanne, and Winona roamed everywhere in the same region. Also, Sidney, Tate, and Wally remained in Sinnoh's castle.

Anyway, Karen and Mary finally opened the door and smiled. "Hi, guys." Mary said. "Who's this handsome looking gentleman?" Karen asked. "This is prince Ash from Kanto." Bianca replied. "You guys must be Mary and Karen. Nice to meet you two lovely ladies. Bianca and Fennel told me about you guys." Ash said. "They did, huh? But anyway, what do you guys want to do?" Mary asked.

"We can go for a walk." Fennel replied. "Sounds great, Fennel." Mary said. "I agree. Let's all go for a walk right now." Karen said. Karen and Mary got out of their house and close the door. Then, the five of them, along with Munna, head south. They eventually reached to Lorelei and Clair's castle after a bit of time went by. Ash, Fennel, and Bianca stopped and gasped, seeing Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and their knights facing Lorelei, Clair, and the Jotho knights.

Lorelei and Clair had weapons with them. "What's going on?" Karen asked. "We gotta check and see." Ash replied. He and co. head straight to the group. The group noticed that Ash and co. were coming up to them. "Ah... it's you, the prince from Sinnoh. And you also brought those two disgusting thugs with you along with their pet and two other women we don't know." Glacia said.

"What the hell is going on here, guys?" Ash asked. "It's Glacia, Drake, Phoebe, and their knights trying to intimidate us with their words. That's all." Clair said. "We're not afraid of them. We'll show them not to fuck with the innocent next month." Lorelei said. Ash faced Glacia eye to eye. "So that's what this is all about, huh? You and your goons come here and try to scare everyone off. What's next? You're gonna do the same to everyone in Kanto and Sinnoh?" Ash said.

"We should, but since you're here and all, I'm planning not to. We're done here. You and your friends better prepare for next month." Glacia said. She and her co. walked away. "They better walk away." Lorelei said. "What's gonna happen next month, guys?" Mary asked. "I promise Glacia that me and my friends will fight her, Phoebe, Drake, and their knights next month. Lorelei, Clair, my mom and her girlfriend are getting involved too. If we don't make it there by the first day, then Glacia and co. will annihilate Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, and here. They'd already demolish Hoenn and half of its cilivians." Ash replied.

"I see. Can Karen and I join all of you?" Mary asked. "Sure, Mary. The more allies we have, the better." Ash replied. "Oh, thank you." Mary said. "The two of us can handle anyone, no matter who they are." Karen said. "That's what I like to hear. Let's continue our walk, shall we?" Ash said. Ash and co. walked away from Lorelei and Clair. "Bye, guys. We'll see you at Delia and Jane's wedding next week." Clair said.

"Ok." Ash said. "Who's Delia and Jane?" Karen asked. "Delia's my mom, the Queen from Kanto, and Jane's her lover. They'll attend the wedding in Kanto. It's in a big church." Ash said. "Ah, I see." Karen said. "Is it ok for them to invite both of us?" Mary asked. "They will. They said they'll invite anyone." Ash replied. "Sweet. I love weddings." Mary said. "Same." Karen said.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ash, Fennel, Bianca, Karen, and Mary continued to walk and walk. Then, Fennel and Bianca stopped and gasped, seeing Iris getting carried by a red-haired middle-aged woman while Drayden walk with them. Fennel and Bianca went closer to them. "Iris. Drayden. It's nice to see you two again." Fennel said. "We didn't expect you guys to be here." Iris said. "Anyway, how's it been?" she asked.

"It's been well, at least." Bianca replied. "That's good. Oh, and I want to introduce you to my girlfriend carrying me. Her name is Arianna." Iris said. "Isn't she cute?" she asked. "She sure is." Fennel said. "Where are you guys heading to?" Bianca asked. "We're heading home. Arianna and I are gonna spend tons of sexy time with each other." Iris said. "Most of our fun had been great, especially yesterday." Arianna said.

"That's great to hear. And by the way, this is Ash. He's the prince of Kanto." Fennel said. "Nice to meet you, Ash." Iris said. Then, she looked at her love one. "Arianna, this is Fennel and Bianca." the younger girl added. "Nice names you guys have." Arianna complimented. "Thanks for the compliment, Arianna." Fennel said. "Yeah, thanks for it." Bianca said. "We'll see you later. We gotta go." Drayden said. "You can visit us at home if you want, guys. We live at the eastern part of this region." Iris said as she was talking to Fennel, Bianca, and Ash.

Later at night...

Ash knocked on a door. Then, he stopped and waited for someone to open it. Before that, he knocked on every door he sees, hoping to see Iris, Arianna, and Drayden open it from the inside but didn't. Anyway, the door opened. Ash smiled, seeing Drayden near him. "Oh, thank god." Ash said with relief. "Can I stay here, Drayden?" he asked. "Of course you can, Ash." Drayden replied. "Oh, thank you." Ash said.

The Kanto prince went inside. After walking around a bit, he saw Arianna and Iris making out on the ground. "You guys won't mind if I watch, right?" Ash asked, distracting the lovebirds. The girls broke the kiss and looked at Ash with a smile on their faces. "We won't mind, Ash." Iris replied. "You can watch us do our thing as much as you want." Arianna said. "Alright." Ash said.

Ash sat down and Iris and Arianna resumed their kiss. The prince went under his pants and masturbating. Drayden sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Arianna moved her hand towards Iris' smaller ass and squeezed it gently. "Oh, yeah. That's what I'm talking about." Ash said as he continued masturbating. Iris rubbed Arianna's left breast with her left hand. Then, she rubbed Arianna's right cheek.

"So sexy..." Ash said. Minutes later, the girls broke their kiss. Also, Arianna moved her hands away from Iris' ass and Iris did the same to Arianna's cheek and left. Iris slowly moved down while looking at Arianna's beautiful face. After moving down, Iris looked at Arianna's wet pussy. "So beautiful." Iris said. She took a lick on Arianna's wet pussy. Then, she took another lick and another.

The younger repeatedly licked her Arianna's pussy, making her moan softly. "Oh, Iris. That feels so good. Keep licking it." Arianna said. Iris went deeper on her girlfriend's pussy. "Ah... ah... oh, Iris... don't stop... god... don't stop..." Arianna continued as she moaned and moaned. Iris looked at her Arianna with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. Arianna also looked at her.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world." Arianna said. Ash stopped masturbating after he came. He crawled closer to the girls and sat back down. Arianna touched her own nipples and squeeze them. "That's even better." Ash said. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Iris." Arianna constantly spout words out of her mouth, showing her true affection for Iris. "Iris... you can stop now." the middle-aged woman said as she finally want her precious Iris to stop.

Iris got off Arianna's pussy. She crawled on Arianna, reaching to the right breast. She put her mouth on the left nipple and sucked it while moving her left hand to the left nipple. Arianna resumed her beautiful moaning. Again, Iris looked at that beautiful face of Arianna's. Iris made sucking noises on the nipple. "Oh, I like the sound of that." Ash said.

The red-haired middle-aged woman rubbed Iris' soft hair. "I love it when you work on my nipples like this, baby." Arianna said. Iris continue to do the same routine on Arianna's nipples as time went. Arianna finally told Iris to stop and she did. "Now it's my turn to pleasure your private areas, baby." Arianna said. Iris got off her Arianna and laid flat on the floor. Then, she spread her legs.

"Such cute legs you have, baby." Arianna said. She gently rubbed Iris' bottom leg. She slowly reach up to Iris' wet pussy and fingered it. "Ah..." Iris gasped. Then, she moaned as her Arianna continue on. "Ah..." Iris gasped again after feeling Arianna's fingers from the other hand plunging inside her warm asshole. Arianna fingered it.

"So glad I'm here for this." Ash said. "Feels good, huh?" Arianna asked with a sweet voice. "Yes, baby. It feels good." Iris replied. Again, Arianna looked at her Iris. "God, you're so fucking beautiful" Arianna said. She got off Iris' private areas. Then, she went closer to her Iris and licked the left cheek. "Oh, that tickles." Iris said. The older girl touched Iris' wet pussy again and fingered it.

Iris gasped. Then, she resumed moaning. "That's right, baby. Moan for me again." Arianna said. The middle-aged woman went faster on her Iris' wet pussy. Iris moaned slightly louder. "Yes... yes... oh, yes... make me moan louder, baby." Iris said. Not a problem, my love." Arianna said. Arianna stopped licking Iris' cheek and fingering her pussy. And speaking of Iris' pussy, Arianna moved closer to it and licked it.

Arianna went deep on Iris' pussy. "Yeah... yeah... oh, yeah..." Iris moaned and moaned. It grew louder than ever. "Thank you, baby... thank you... now finger my asshole again..." Iris continued. "Yes... finger her asshole." Ash said. Arianna fingered her girlfriend's asshole after plunging it with her two fingers. "Ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... ah... Arianna... oh, my sweet Arianna... I love you... I love you, baby..." Iris said.

"I love you too, Iris, with all my heart." Arianna said. "Aww, that's so cute." Ash said. Arianna continued on until Iris told her to stop. Arianna did. "Let's ram each other's pussies, shall we?" Iris suggested. "Sounds like a great suggestionm, my love." Arianna said. Arianna laid back on the floor. Then, Iris got up and crawled on her Arianna. The younger girl touched her own pussy on Arianna's. Then, they moved back and forth.

The girls moaned together. "Cum for me, my pretties." Ash said. He went under his pants and resumed masturbating. For the second time, Arianna touched Iris' smaller ass and squeezed it. They kept going at it until the two finaly came. "There ya go." Ash said. He stopped masturbating. Iris went up closer to see Arianna's face. Then, both kiss each other again.

A week later...

Jane carried Delia out of the church while Ash and co. followed them. Also, other people who attend the wedding got out of there. From far distance, Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia looked at them. Ursula and co., except for Ash, headed to another direction. "We'll see you later, Ash." Ursula said. "Ok, Ursula." Ash said.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Open the door for us, son-in-law." Jane said as she was still holding Delia after she, Jane, and Ash reach to the castle. "Ok, mother-in-law." Ash said. Ash opened the door for Jane and Delia. Jane carried Delia inside the castle and Ash got in. Then, Ash closed the door behind the three.

Delia looked at her Jane with that cute smile of hers. "Let's go to the dungeon, shall we?" Delia said. "Ok, my love." Jane said. Jane carried Delia to the dungeon door. Ash followed them. After reaching to the dungeon door, Ash opened it. The three continued on. Once they made it downstairs, Jane laid Delia flat on the floor. Then, Jane laid atop of her Delia and the two touch each other's lips, kissing one another.

Ash went closer to his mother and mother-in-law like the horny, perverted lesbian lover he was. He sat down. Jane moved her hand closer to Delia's left breast and touched it gently. Then, she squeezed it. Delia respond by squeezing Jane's nice ass with both her hands.

"I like that, mom. I really like that." Ash said. The prince didn't blink, not even once. This was his deep fetish, loving to see two lesbians cuddle each other like this. Ten minutes later, Jane and Delia finally broke their kiss. Delia also moved her hands away from Jane's nice ass and Jane did the same to Delia's breast, letting it go. Ash finally blinked.

Jane and Delia got on their feet. The younger woman touched her Delia's left cheek and rubbed it gently. "So soft and warm..." Jane said. She stopped rubbing Delia's cheek. Then, she touched Delia's dress and removed it slowly. That leads Delia's bra and panties being exposed. "Sit down for me, my love." Jane said. "Ok, baby." Delia said.

Delia sat down for her Jane. The silver-haired woman touched Delia's shoes and removed them. Then, she removed the socks. "Now it's time to expose your private parts, Delia." Jane said. Jane touched the back of Delia's bra and removed it, exposing Delia's massive breasts. Jane touched the bottom of Delia's left breast with her whole hand. Then, she rubbed it "So big and juicy looking..." Jane said.

After touching her Delia's left breast, she turned her attention to the panties. She touched each side of Delia's panties and removed it, finally exposing Delia's pussy and ass. "Now it's my turn, my silver-haired queen." Delia said. She got on her feet again. Then, she touched Jane's dress and removed it. Jane's bra and panties were exposed to Delia's beautiful eyes.

"Sit, my love." Delia said. Jane sat back down for her Delia. The older girl removed both of Jane's shoes at the same time. Then, she went down and crawled closer to the back of Jane's bra. She reached her face closer to the middle part of Jane's bra and bit it with her teeth. She then removed it, exposing Jane's breasts. Delia crawled back to face her Jane. Then, she looked at those silver panties.

The red-haired woman touched the panties with both her hands and removed them. After exposing Jane's beautiful pussy and seeing it, Delia licked her lips. "It's time for me to munch your carpet, sweetie." Delia said. "Munch it good, baby." Jane said. She laid down and spread her beautiful legs for Delia.

"Yes, mom. Munch it good." Ash said. Delia reach her face to Jane's wet pussy. Then, she licked it, making Jane gasp. After Delia made a few licks, Jane moaned. "Yes. Oh, yes. Delia, baby. Don't stop. Oh god, don't stop." Jane said. She didn't want her Delia to stop. Delia looked at her Jane's expressions. She loved it when Jane make those cute expressions. "Oh, that feels so good, baby." Jane said. She reach her nipples with her own hands and pinched them.

"Again, don't stop." Jane added. "That's right, mom. Don't stop. Ash loves to see a girl munching another girl's pussy." Ash said. Ash went under his pants and masturbated, typically for him. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Yes. Yes. Delia... my beautiful, beautiful, Delia..." Jane constantly spout words out of her mouth while moaning. Minutes later, Delia continued to eat Jane out.

"Oh, Delia. That's enough for now." Jane finally told her wife to stop munching her pussy, which the red-haired woman did. She looked at Jane panting her joy until Jane finally stopped. "Let me suck your nipples, baby." Jane said. Delia sat up straight. Then, Jane got up and went closer to Delia's big, juicy breasts. She put her mouth on the left nipple and sucked it. Delia moaned.

Jane gently pushed her Delia on the floor with her other hand. Then, she reached Delia's wet pussy with the same hand and fingered it. "Jane..." Delia gasped. "Such a marvelous combination you're doing." Delia added. "I strongly agree." Ash said as he continued masturbating. A few minutes later, he finally stopped. But for Jane, she didn't stop toying with Delia's nipple and pussy since Delia didn't tell her to stop yet.

Jane switching nipples, meaning she's sucking the right one. "Yeah, baby. Make my nipple wet." Delia said. "Yes. Yes. Oh, yes. Jane. Baby. Don't stop. Oh, don't stop." Delia moaned and moaned. Despite the heavy tingling from the inside of her body, Delia didn't want Jane to stop. "Ah... ah... ah... my body... Jane... I can't take much anymore..." That was it for Delia, telling Jane to stop and she did.

Jane smiled at a panting Delia, knowing she'd regain control. Delia finally stopped panting. "Well, that's that. I should go. It was fun seeing you guys have your way with each other again." Ash said. "Ok, Ash. We'll see you later." Delia said. "And by way, how many days do we have left to prepare ourselves for the big fight?" she asked. "Five more days." Ash replied. "Ok, then. Jane and I will practice as much as we can." Delia said. "Make sure you, your wife, and your friends practice too." Jane said. "We will, Jane. We will." Ash said. Ash walked out of the dungeon, leaving Jane and Delia behind.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Four days later...

Ash, along with, Ursula, Dawn, Johanna, Roxanne, Winona, Tate, Liza, Flannery, Wally, Mary, Karen, Delia, Jane, Sidney, Fennel, Bianca, Clair, Lorelei, and Phoebe's parents, all praticed for the big fight against the evil Hoennians and their powerful army. They've done it for days. Also, they rarely take a break. Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna, however, take a break every hour due to their pregnancies.

A few hours later...

"God, I need a break." Ash said. "Yeah, me too." Ursula said. The rest nod their heads in agreement. Phoebe's parents gave their swords to Ash. "We'll see you later, Ash." Phoebe's father said. "We're gonna head home and rest for a while." Phoebe's mother said. "Ok, guys." Ash said. Phoebe's parents walked away. "Let's have fun in the dungeon, shall we?" the prince added. The gang nod their heads again.

A few minutes later...

Ash and co. entered the dungeon. Then, they removed everything off them, leaving them all naked. Jane and Delia embraced a kiss on the lips, being the first ones to make a sexy move. Roxanne laid flat on the floor and spread her legs while Winona followed her. Then, Winona licked Roxanne's pussy, making her moan. Like Delia and Jane, Lorelei and Clair embraced a kiss.

Mary sat on the floor. Then, Karen reached closer to her left nipple and sucked it. Mary moaned. Flannery and Liza bent down right next to each other in opposite directions and make out. Wally moved behind Liza and Tate moved behind Flannery. Then, they hold the girls' waists and fucked them.

Fennel laid her back on the floor. Sidney and Bianca reached to Fennel's breasts and sucked the nipples. Bianca sucked the left one and Sidney sucked the right one. Fennel moaned. The two then moved her hands closer to Fennel's pussy and fingered it with their fingers. "Oh, guys. That feels so good." Fennel said as she moaned and moaned.

Ursula and Johanna gently put Ash on the floor. Then, Ursula got atop of her husband's face and Johanna sat on Ash's dick. Johanna bounced on it and Ash licked his wife's pussy. Both moaned. Dawn went closer to Ursula's bigger breasts and sucked the left nipple. Then, she pinched the right nipple after reaching it with her right hand. "Oh, Ash. Oh, Dawn. Don't stop. Don't stop." Ursula said.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Winona, baby. Keep licking that dirty pussy as much as you can." Roxanne said. Lorelei and Clair broke their kiss. Then, Lorelei laid on the floor and Clair got atop of her in an opposite direction. The two ate each other out. Fennel rubbed the hairs of Bianca and Sidney while looking at them with those beautiful, blue eyes of hers. "You guys are the best." Fennel said.

"Now suck my right nipple, baby." Mary said. Karen got off her Mary's left nipple. Then, she sucked the right one. Mary moaned again. Wally slapped Liza's small ass. Then, he did it again and again. Tate did the same to Flannery's ass, albeit harder. Delia and Jane finally broke their hot kiss. The two sat on the floor together and spread their cute legs. Then, they crawled closer to one another and touch each other's pussies. They began to scissor. Both moaned.

"Ah... ah... i can feel it... oh, god, I can feel it..." Ursula said. "I can feel it too, Ursula..." Johanna said. The two screamed, meaning they finally came. Ash also came inside Johanna's pussy. Dawn got off Ursula's nipples while Ursula and Johanna panted with joy. Then, they stopped and got off Ash. "Fuck me good, Ash." Dawn said as she laid on the floor while Ash got up. Ash sat on the floor and plunged his dick in Dawn's asshole. Then, he fucked her.

Dawn moaned for the first time today. Ursula reach herself closer to Dawn's pussy and licked it. Johanna sucked Dawn's right nipple and pinched the left one. Dawn moaned louder. Wally and Tate finally came on their partners and they also came. After that, Wally and Tate got off their partners and Flannery and Liza stopped kissing. Then, Wally and Liza shared a kiss and so did Tate and Flannery.

"Let me munch your carpet out, baby." Roxanne said. Winona got off her Roxanne's pussy and laid on the floor, spreading her legs while Roxanne panted. Roxanne stopped panted. She got up and move closer to Winona's pussy. Then, she licked it. Winona moaned. Delia and Jane screamed together as they finally came. The two panted with joy and then stopped. "I love you, Jane." Delia said. "I love you too, Delia." Jane said. The two move their faces closer and resume their kiss.

"Now let me suck your beautiful nipples, Karen." Mary said. Karen got off the younger girl's nipple. After panting, Mary reached closer to Karen's nipples and sucked the right one while circling the left one. Karen moaned. Lorelei and Clair got off each other. Then, they turned around and move closer to give each other a kiss on the lips. Then, they went deep.

"Ok, guys... that's enough." Fennel said as she finally told Bianca and Sidney to stop, which they did. Fennel panted and then stopped. She got up. "Now let's triple kiss." Fennel suggested. The three performed a triple kiss. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dawn screamed and screamed as she constantly repeat the same word. "Oh, Roxanne. I love it when you work your tongue on my pussy." Winona said as she kept moaning. Winona and Roxanne looked at each other.

Mary move closer to the left nipple of Karen's and sucked it. Karen rubbed her Mary's soft, pink hair. "I love you so much, Mary." Karen said. "That's enough, guys. That's enough." Dawn said. Ash, Johanna, and Ursula got off Dawn. The younger blunette panted while the three looked at her with a smile on their faces. Dawn finally stopped panting. She got up and looked at the three. "How about a quadruple kiss?" Dawn suggested. Ash, Johanna, and Ursula nod their heads.

The four went closer to performed a quadruple kiss. "Now let's make out, baby." Winona said. Roxanne got off her Winona's pussy and crawled closer to her panting girlfriend. After Winona panted, she and Roxanne embraced another kiss. "Let's kiss just like the other groups." Karen said. Mary got off Karen's nipple. Then, she and Karen kissed each other's lips.

A few minutes later...

Ash, Johanna, Dawn, Ursula, Roxanne, Winona, Tate, Liza, Wally, Flannery, Delia, Jane, Lorelei, and Clair got out of the dungeon after putting their clothes on. Fennel, Bianca, Karen, Mary, and Sidney remained in the dungeon along with Munna, who had watched the big orgy the entire time. Sidney, Fennel, and Bianca finally broke their kiss and so did the Jotho chicks.

"How about all of us girls give Sidney a quadruple tittyfuck?" Bianca suggested. Fennel, Mary, and Karen nod their heads with a smile on their faces. The girls went closer to Sidney's dick and put their breasts between Sidney's dick. They all slowly moved their breasts up and down. Sidney moaned slightly. Several minutes later, Sidney finally came. His sperm landed on the girls' breasts after it shot up the air. "Oh, that was fantastic." Sidney said. "Agreed." the girls said in unison.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A day later...

Ash and co., including Phoebe's parents, all ahead to Hoenn with various weapons on their hands, being halfway there. Seeing four people talking to each other near a big tree, the gang stopped. Ash went closer to the four. "Chilling out, huh? That's nice." Ash said, distracting the four. Three of them had rainbow armor and are also girls. One was in a Super Saiyan 3 form and male. Plus, they had swords and shields with them.

"Care to introduce yourselves to us?" Ursula asked. "Sure. I'm Jet." the lone male in the group introduced himself to Ash and co. Then, he introduced the trio of girls to the gang. One of the girls was Anise. "I'm Ash and these are..." Ash introduced himself and the gang.

"So, where are you guys heading to?" Anise asked. "We're heading to Hoenn." Ash replied. "You guys are? The four of us are heading to Hoenn too, after we're done with our break. The reason we're doing it is to see the remains of it. In Kanto, a group of people told us what happened." Anise said. "Also, they warn us not to go there, due to the rulers' knights being too powerful, but we're gonna go anyway. Hell, the four of us carry powerful weapons to stop anyone, so yeah." Jet said.

"Hmm... we could use more help to fight the rulers and their army. You guys won't mind helping us, right?" Ash said. "We won't mind, Ash." Jet replied. "Oh, thank you. Try to catch up with all of us in Hoenn, ok?" Ash said. "We will." Anise said. "And by the way, where are you all from?" Ash asked. "We're from a faraway place. That's all." Anise replied.

Minutes later...

Ash and co. (without Munna, who was chilling out with Jet and co.) finally made it to Hoenn. "Are you guys ready for this?" Ash asked. "We're ready." Ursula and the rest replied in unison. "Ok then. Let's do this!" Ash said. Ash and co. rush their way to the castle. Then, they stopped. "WE'RE HEAR, BITCH! COME OUT AND KILL US!" Ash yelled. Inside the castle, Glacia, Phoebe, Drake and their army of knights heard Ash's yelling. "Ah. They're here. I thought they would chicken out like pussies." Glacia said. She had two swords with her and Drake only had one. Phoebe didn't carry a weapon on her hand.

The evil rulers and their army of knights rush out of the castle. "NOW!" Ash yelled again. He and Sidney rush towards two knights and fight them with their swords. The pregnant girls moved back, hoping to attack the powerful knights off-guard. "LOOK OUT!" Tate yelled as three knights attempted to attack the group with their large axes, but each missed. "Fuck, that was close!" Karen said.

Bianca quickly stabbed one of the heavy-armored knights with her spear. "How did you..." the wounded knight said as he got stabbed in the heart. He collapsed and died. "I knew my quick momentum would work." Bianca said. "I need to help my people immediately." Phoebe said as she went back to the castle to get a weapon.

"AH!" Bianca screamed as she got cut by one of the knight's axe, barely scratching her. "Are you ok, Bianca?!" Fennel asked. "I'm ok, Fennel... Fuck, that hurt..." Bianca replied. "MY EYES! MY FACE!" one knight yelled after Delia throws her pot of acid on him. The knight collapsed and died.

"Miss me!" Tate said after he dodged one knight's axe. The same knight then attempted to attack Tate again, but missed. "Miss me again!" Tate added. The knights suddenly got attacked behind by Wally, Liza, and Flannery, sending him down. "THIS IS FOR OUR LOVE ONES, FUCKER!" Liza yelled as she pointed her sword at the knight's throat. She stabbed him hard. Wally, Flannery, and Tate joined Liza by stabbing the knight, killing him.

"I gotta use this wisely." Jane said. She throws her litted bomb at a knight attacking her. The bomb then exploded, killing the knight. "Gotcha, bitch!" Jane added. "And stay dead, assholes!" Ash said after he and Sidney killed the same knights they fought earlier. "Whoa!" Mary said as she barely dodged a knight's attack. She dodged the knight's axe again and again and again. Karen quickly went closer to the same knight attacking Mary and stabbed his throat, killing him. "Oh, thank you, baby." Mary said. "No problem, Mary." Karen said.

"Hmm... you can handle these pregnant bitches, Drake. I can handle someone else." Glacia said. She and Drake didn't fight anyone yet. "Ok, my lovely wife." Drake said. Glacia moved somewhere else and Drake went closer to the pregnant women. "Are you guys ready to do this?" Ursula asked. "Yes." Dawn and Johanna replied in unison. The three quickly charged at Drake. Phoebe's parents just killed a knight after the two used his own axe to slice his throat. Glacia went closer to the two with that sharp glare of hers.

"I'll take care of my own parents, Glacia." Phoebe said as she went closer to the three. She only had one sword with her. "Ok, Phoebe. Kill them good." Glacia said. "I will, Glacia." Phoebe said. "Come on, bitch. Slice us." Roxanne said as a knight cornered her and Winona while Lorelei and Clair was getting ready to attack the knight with their large hammers. "I will." the knight said.

Lorelei and Clair quickly attacked the knight's head with their hammers, sending him down. A knight behind Lorelei and Clair raise his axe. Roxanne and Winona quickly rush towards the knight and aimed for his knees with their swords. Thanks to their quick slices, they were able to take him down.

"And stay dead!" Bianca yelled after she killed a knight by stabbing him hard in the stomach with her injured arm. Fennel killed a knight with her bottle of fire five seconds after Bianca killed one. Glacia shoved Bianca and Fennel on the ground with massive strength. Glacia then attemped to sliced both Unovians with her large swords, but the Unovians dodged with a quick roll. They got up and charged at Glacia.

"I wish you guys weren't my real parents in the first place! Imagine if Drake and Glacia are my real parents? You two wouldn't be here!" Phoebe said as she constantly attack her parents with her sword. The two, however, blocked their daughter's attack. "Try to attack me like real swordsmen!" Phoebe added. "No, Phoebe. We won't kill you." Phoebe's father said. "Please join us so we can be a legit family." Phoebe's mother said. "NO! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU TWO!" Phoebe yelled.

"Jesus H. fucking christ! There are like thirty knights left!" Sidney said. "Well, we just need to keep fighting until it's over. And why the hell are Jet and those three chicks taking so damn long?" Flannery said. "They're probably having a foursome or something. They need to hurry for christ sake." Tate said. "They'll come, guys. They'll come." a bloody Wally said after he and Liza killed a knight.

"Look out, guys!" Winona yelled as she and Roxanne saw a knight raised his axe behind Karen and Mary, who just killed another knight. Lorelei and Clair assaulted the knight's head with their hammers, sending him on the ground. "Never mind." Winona said. She and Roxanne joined Lorelei, Clair, Karen, and Mary to attack the same knight.

"Damn it... I need some help..." Drake said as Johanna, Dawn, and Ursula handle him without a problem. He turned his head around call out two of his knights who was busying fighting Delia and Jane. "Help me out, will ya?" Drake said. The same knights rush to Drake's aid to fight the pregnant women. But, Delia and Jane attacked them but behind with their medium-sized spike balls. Tate, Liza, Flannery, and Wally joined them.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Drake said. He rush to Phoebe's aid. "Fuck, you're quick!" Bianca said as she and Fennel constantly dodge Glacia's rapid attacks. "Fucking die already, bitch!" Fennel yelled as she and Bianca continue to struggle against Glacia. "I won't die, bitch!" Glacia yelled back. "Sorry we're later!" Jet said as he, his girls, and Munna rush to the battlefield.

"It's about fucking time!" Lorelei said. "What took you guys so long anyway?" Clair asked. "We kinda... chat with each other and stuff. That's all." Jet replied. "Great. More help from those losers." Glacia said. Jet and the girls rush to the knights and attacked them with their swords. Despite suffering small cuts, the knights died. "The fuck?!" Glacia yelled. "Oh no..." Drake said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ash exclaimed. The good guys root for Jet and his girls. A minute later, the group of four deliver their assault on the remaining knights. The knights collapsed and died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE"! Glacia screamed with furious rage. "TRY TO KILL ME, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!" Glacia screamed with furious rage again.

Glacia begin attacking the group of four with blazing speed. Drake aided Glacia and Phoebe dropped her sword and moving back. She looked scared. The trio of girls manage to slice Drake, but not Glacia. Drake collapsed and died. "DRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKEEEE EEEE!" Phoebe screamed. Tears suddenly came out of her eyes. The trio of girls finally manage to slice Glacia after taking several hits from the evil woman.

Glacia kneeled in pain. She manage to get back on her feet, but couldn't as the injuries succumb her. Then, she collapse on her back. "Phoebe..." Glacia was able to say her last word. She finally died. "GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII CCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" Phoebe screamed again as tears continued to drop out of her eyes. She put her head on the ground, crying in pain.

"Thank the fucking lord it's over." Ash said. "Now the Hoennian souls can rest in peace." Ursula said. "You know, I can use my Rejuvenator and Iota Ressurector techniques to reserve all the damage the evil ruler had done." Jet said. "You can?! Do it now!" Liza exclaimed. "Please do it. We want to see our beloved friends and family again." Flannery said. "I will, guys. It won't take long." Jet said.

A few minutes later...

Hoenn restored back to peace. The corpses of Drake, Glacia, and their knights remain on the ground and Phoebe was still crying, feeling extremely broken. All the ones who died by the damage of Glacia and Drake have revived. Sidney smiled and saw Wallace and Steven slightly far away. They smiled too as they saw their friend. "Wallace! Steven!" Sidney exclaimed. He rush to his friends and the three embraced a hug. Sidney dropped tons of tears out of his eyes with joy.

Liza, Flannery, Tate, and Wally rush to their love ones. All of them embraced a hug. "Guys! It's so nice to see you all again!" Johanna exclaimed as she and Dawn saw her dead husband's relatives. The two rush to them and gave each a hug. The relatives also hugged back. "Thank you for restoring Hoenn, Jet." Roxanne said. "We truly appreciate it." Winona said. "No problem, guys." Jet said.

Phoebe slowly got up and look at the revived Hoennians, her parents, and Ash and his crew. She got angry. Then, she got all steamed with more anger. "Since Glacia and Drake are finally dead, you can now join us as a legit family." Phoebe's mother said. "And will you please stop being angry? It's not gonna bring Drake and Glacia back to life." Phoebe's father said. "NO! I WON'T STOP!" Phoebe roared, distracting the revived Hoennians.

"YOU FUCKERS KILLED GLACIA AND DRAKE AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP BEING ANGRY?! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! SOONER AND LATER, YOU ALL ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE! MARK MY WORDS!" Phoebe roared again. She runs off. Her parents followed her, but Ash touched their shoulders, stopping them. They turned around.

"Oh, just let her go. You guys don't need her to start as a legit family. You got yourselves." Ash said. "Yeah, just let her go. She's not worth it anyway." Ursula said. Phoebe's parents sighed in unison. "You two are right. We'll let her go." Phoebe's father said. "Sadly, she still won't join us, but whatever. We'll see you all later." Phoebe's mother said. The two walked away in another direction.

"Well, that's that. We should go." Jet said. "Where are you guys going?" Ash asked. "We're heading back to our homeland. I think we hung out in this large island long enough." Jet replied. "We'll visit you all again if we can." Anise said. "Ok, guys. Take care." Ash said. Jet and his girls all walked away.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A year later...

In Sinnoh's castle, Ash, Ursula, Dawn, and Johanna were holding their babies. Ursula had twins and Johanna had only one baby. As for Dawn, she had triplets. The castle door opened. Fennel, Bianca, and Munna went in and closed the door behind. "Hi, guys." Ash said. "Hi, Ash." Fennel said. "Are you guys doing ok?" Bianca asked. "We're doing fine, Bianca." Ursula said.

"That's nice to hear, Ursula." Bianca said. "If you guys need anything, we'll come here so the four of you can tell us what to do, ok?" Fennel said. "We will, Fennel." Dawn said. "Ok. See ya later." Fennel said. "Where are you three going?" Johanna asked.

"We're heading to the woods to hang out there. Karen, Mary, Roxanne, Winona, Tate, Liza, Wally, Flannery, Sidney, Wallace, Steven, Iris, and Ariana are already at the woods. Oh, and Lorelei, Clair, Delia, and Jane promise us yesterday that they'll join us, so they're probably at the woods." Fennel replied. "Take care, guys." Bianca said. Bianca, Fennel, and Munna went outside and closed the door, leaving the four and their babies behind.

The End (sorry it's short)


End file.
